


艾欧泽亚坐骑大全

by sirwangermazi



Series: FF14 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, NP, 人兽, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirwangermazi/pseuds/sirwangermazi
Summary: 你可知道叶大妖/魔导爪/摇摇的另一种用法？玩遍艾欧泽亚的坐骑和种族【欢呼没有npc，都是oc





	1. 宿主棕熊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊X黑龙男，兽交
> 
> 祖巴尔像蒙古名字吗？它更可能是个哈萨克名字……  
> 虽然宿主灰熊是植物园的小怪，但是此篇的熊本来就是战士祖巴尔的坐骑，所以就归在坐骑分类里。  
> 那么问题来了，凭什么他能带坐骑进本。

“少爷！贵族少爷！少爷你在哪！”

祖巴尔顺着蜂蜜滑梯滑下，一边皱着眉头清理满头满脸的黏腻蜂蜜，一边放声大吼。

都怪这该死的蜂蜜！他的熊“贵族少爷”见了蜂蜜便撒欢地疯跑了出去，一头撞破了蜂巢滚下去了，等他好不容易清理了蜂巢里愤怒的蜂群，熊已经无影无踪。

好在蜂巢下的植物园依旧是昔日完好的模样，而非到处都是黏糊糊甩不掉的蜂蜜。

说完好也不尽然，毕竟圣莱夏娜植物园已经被怪物占领，除了蜂群，还有大量假装自己是个普通植物的生命。

祖巴尔捏着斧子警惕地前进着，却意外地看到前路上遍布怪物的尸骸，新鲜的，有的还在垂死挣扎。祖巴尔利落地补了几斧子，然后狂奔出去——怪物的致命伤全是猛兽的爪痕咬痕，除了他的熊，还能是谁呢。

“混球少爷！听到了就吱一声！”

祖巴尔顺着隐约的动静向植物园深处寻找着，终于看到自己的熊撅着大屁股埋头不知在干什么。

“你这家伙，听到了也不给个动静！快过来！”

棕熊不理不睬，祖巴尔挠着头走过去：“真生我气了啊，不就打了你一巴掌？可真是娇气得像个少爷……”

他拉扯着棕熊后腿上的毛，熊无动于衷。

“行啦！这地方的东西你也敢吃，蜂蜜哪儿还没有了，等回去让你吃个够好不好？”

他转到棕熊的正面，发现他的“贵族少爷”变成了“贵族小姐”——熊的头顶开着一朵艳红的花。

嘲笑的话被祖巴尔生生咽了回去。诡异的花连着更诡异的枝条盘在“少爷”头颈上，向着后背蔓延。不，不光是盘着，更是扎根于其中。

他想起这花是什么了。他的熊被寄生了。

不等他端起斧子，熊在花的带动下挥起一掌。那动作没有身体的扭动、没有肌肉的运作，全是枝条带起的，怪异得像鬼故事里的丧尸。祖巴尔被结结实实打到，摔在一边。

“少爷！你他妈给我醒醒！少爷！！！”

他举着斧子左躲右闪，身上迅速增添了不少伤，却始终不肯朝失控的棕熊挥下斧子。被寄生的动物理应被立即杀掉，这样才能除掉里面的寄生花。但那可是他娇生惯养的小少爷，祖巴尔无论如何下不去手。

他喊着它的名字，喊着自己朋友们的名字，并且觉得自己并非徒劳无望，“少爷”的攻击渐渐稀疏，并在听到主人前女友名字的时候发出了一声短促的咆哮。

“少爷”从来不喜欢那个姑娘，每次她离开时它都这样叫。祖巴尔大喜：“对！对！想起来了吗！她给你带过小圆饼，你讨厌她，倒是没拒绝过小圆饼！你记得吧！”

熊迷茫地抬起头，像是要闻圆饼味道一样嗅了嗅。祖巴尔粗喘着垂下斧子靠近它，靠近到只需要一抬手、他们中的一个就可以结束另一个的性命。

“少爷，少爷，我的小少爷……”

敖龙族男人虽然高大，仍然只到棕熊的胸口而已，他慢慢抬手抚摸着熊肚皮上的毛发。

熊也抬起了手，这一次的动作明显出自熊而非花，熊前肢和胸背的肌肉都因此而运动着，在深棕的皮毛上翻起漂亮的波浪。

熊掌按上了祖巴尔的手，再次短促地叫了一声，眼神清明，它仍是他的“少爷”。

“你这混球……”

祖巴尔从没想过自己会因为这头蠢熊而湿了眼眶，虽然熊不会因此嘲笑他，他还是扑进了熊皮里，把脸埋在里面，偷偷擦掉了那点泪水。

“我们回家，我们现在就回家吧。”

然而回应他的是“少爷”一声大吼，和无法抵抗的力量。熊把他压在地上，精准地按住了他摸向斧子的手腕。

棕熊痛苦地甩着头，花一定是在命令他什么，而“少爷”在抵抗。祖巴尔心疼地用左手安抚着它，相信它不会伤害他的，即使它龇着牙的嘴埋在他的脖子里，牙齿紧贴在他刚被扇出来的血痕上，刮着他皮肤上的蜂蜜。说不害怕是假的，但祖巴尔只是抚摸着熊圆润的耳朵， 柔声念着它的名字。

“少爷”的吼声一声比一声低，最后变成了一连串的急促的气音，头靠在主人胸口蹭来蹭去，企图摆脱那朵寄生花。

“嘘！不要乱动，这东西不是这样去掉的……”胸骨可能有点不太妙，但祖巴尔顾不得胸口的激痛，尽力控制着它乱甩的头，最后不得不夹住棕熊不安的躯干。寄生花扎根于宿主脑中，处理不当会很危险。

熊一边喷着粗气，一边还不忘在他身上舔蜂蜜，祖巴尔气得笑了。他有点安下心了，花肯定不喜欢吃蜂蜜，这是“少爷”自己的意识。

但接下来他原本就因蜂蜜而湿透的裤子被什么湿漉漉的东西顶到，更黏腻的液体浸透了布料，流进他的腿根。

“少爷”居然在这档口来了兴致，那一根尺寸惊人的东西支起来顶着主人的屁股，分泌着旺盛的前液。

祖巴尔尴尬地放开双腿，却没有如预料那样滑落在地上，他被熊揽住了腰，送向下身磨蹭。

“少爷！混蛋放开我！你这家伙……”

祖巴尔揪着熊耳朵叱骂着，但他不敢太激烈地反抗，寄生花还在“少爷”身上，难保被激怒的熊会不会再度陷入控制。况且现在它的行为并非花的意愿，而是全部出自自己……

自己的意愿，他的“少爷”居然想用他做母兽吗？祖巴尔脸胀得通红，扭着腰想要摆脱熊爪的束缚，嘟嘟囔囔地骂着熊。但熊的力量何其大，况且他因伤而动作不便。他顶多把身上的蜂蜜蹭满熊肚皮，尽力别过头躲开它的舌头。

“你这……停！不许！坐下！”

命令三连没有给“少爷”带来一丝影响，它专心在男人颈窝里舔着，鼻子偶尔拱在那双黑龙角上，火热的鼻息带得男人轻轻颤抖。

“坐下！少爷坐下！”

一只手被死死踩在熊掌之下，腰悬在半空，祖巴尔只能用单手敲打棕熊的鼻子，企图让它听话，而熊只一拧头便把那只手含在嘴里，细细舔弄上面残留的蜂蜜，下半身的动作没有丝毫要停的意思，甚至动作越来越大，坚硬的性器在祖巴尔两腿之间乱戳，有一下没一下地顶着他的囊袋。

事态似乎有点严重了。祖巴尔抽出手拽着熊耳，一头撞向熊脆弱的鼻尖上。被撞到的话，棕熊理应会因此而退缩、松懈，而他便可以顺势脱身。然而“少爷”——或者说寄生花，以诡异的动作避开了这记头槌，转而咬在了傲龙的角上。

龙角上遍布敏感的神经末梢，即使这一咬并没有用什么力，也足以让祖巴尔失去力量、呻吟着颤抖起来，原本牟足了劲的腰顿时酸软，挂在熊的手心里软弱无力。

比起自己要害被掌握，祖巴尔一时间更担心的是寄生花。但棕熊接下来的行为又非常自然，自然地把主人按在地面上、自然地含着那龙角低哼、自然地放低身体寻找某个洞口。

祖巴尔全部的知觉都被集中到了角上，整个角似乎都浸泡在充满情欲的吐息里，牙齿不轻不重钳制的力量仿佛就扣在他心上，而搭在上面柔软温暖的舌牵引着他的呼吸，把他浑身的血拉向头顶，又冲回下身。

敖龙的角都很敏感，而他祖巴尔的比其他敖龙族更加敏感，那是他的敏感带。被发情的坐骑含着角舔弄足以让他也陷入冲动之中，更别说渐渐苏醒的双囊和性器时不时被对方灼热的那一根顶过。

祖巴尔喘得更重了，而且不再是因为疲惫。情欲和现状促使他做出了决定——脱下裤子。

“行吧小畜生，既然你肯定不会停手……我也……我也不想伤到你……”

他讨好地挠挠棕熊的后脑，同时抬起腰表示顺从。“少爷”满意地放开了那只口水淋淋的角，和他快被压麻的右手，开始专心于下半身的探索。

棕熊的尺寸可不是闹着玩的，祖巴尔虽精虫上了脑，倒还没蠢透，刮了些蜂蜜和熊的前液给自己做润滑，一手做着扩张，另一手把自己和熊的两根器官并在一起撸动，希望“少爷”可以暂时忘记寻找洞口。

“少爷”的确挺满意的，它再次将注意力放在了舔舐蜂蜜上。它主人的胸口可沾着不少蜂蜜，于是它隔着衣服拱着那片结实的胸肌，惹来主人呼痛。祖巴尔干脆把上衣也脱掉，于是推开了熊头。这下“少爷”发现主人脸上，嘴唇上还有更多，干脆换了地方继续舔，轻轻撕咬男人的薄唇，品尝唇内外新鲜的血迹，还不知足地把舌探进了更里面的地方。

好在这一带的怪物都是植物系，熊嘴里只有些树皮的味道，于是祖巴尔没怎么抗拒，勾着它的舌头享受这野兽的深吻，直到他们口水溢出，分离时拉出银色水线。

祖巴尔养了“少爷”八年，从来没有想过他们之间会产生如此淫靡的画面，更没想过自己会臣服于坐骑的身下，张开双腿等着挨操。他并没有因此难过，相反，一点隐隐的屈辱更刺激了他的欲望，只要可以确定这是“少爷”本熊的意愿，他甚至开始有点兴奋。

“好吧，我们来看看你行不行……”

祖巴尔起身趴在地上、撅起尾巴、屁股对准熊的下体，却不帮它插入。失去手淫快乐的“少爷”只好再次在主人的两腿间乱撞，几次顶在会阴处，让祖巴尔叫出了声。

棕熊喷着粗气，渐渐有些急躁，祖巴尔见好就收，笑着吻它的大鼻子安抚着，然后拉着那根硬家伙，引导到了后穴的位置。

他只把那根性器引入了一点点头部，“少爷”便立即明白该怎么做了，期待已久的洞穴终于容纳了它，它快乐地哼着，尽根埋入其中。

这可苦了祖巴尔：“太、太深了……少爷……出去一点……啊……”

他朝前爬着想要抽身，巨大熊掌捞着他的腰把他又带回来。熊掌上的毛碰在男人的性器上，惹得男人向上弹起，却怎么也躲不开。

“少爷……别……听话……”

祖巴尔难过地挣扎着，熊的性器在他腹部顶出了突起，而他自己的性器在皮毛里蹭得瘙痒难耐。无论如何这不是一个愉悦的体位，他竭力伸手搂住棕熊的脖子，拉下那颗头，勾它舌吻。

也许是中意于血味，“少爷”意外地享受舌吻，为了能配合主人这个动作，二者的下体因此稍微拉开了一点。祖巴尔长出一口气，腾出了手带着熊掌按在自己性器上，开始“手淫”。

而这新的体位之下，后穴里那根家伙也正好在一个巧妙的深度，随着棕熊小幅度挺动屁股，龟头刚好磨在祖巴尔腺体附近。熊的性器可跟人类不一样，倒不是形状多么奇特，只不过支撑它的不是充血海绵体，而是一根骨骼。

祖巴尔不是没跟男人做过，也不是没体会过前列腺的快乐，但这样坚硬的“按摩棒”执着地徘徊在腺体附近，没轻没重地顶着，这完全不是他能掌控的快感了。他不得不推开熊意犹未尽的嘴，发出近似哭声的呻吟，塌下了腰伏在地上痉挛。

他想压低身体躲开要命的折磨，熊掌却收紧，捞着他的腰臀贴近自己毛茸茸的腹部，祖巴尔被提得连膝盖都悬了空，重量全压在腰腹间那只熊掌上——包括自己已经勃起了的性器。

“少……爷……等……”

过于强烈的刺激一波一波传遍四肢百骸，祖巴尔想要支撑起身体躲开前后蹂躏，酸软的四肢却只能在地上乱蹬，带着身体更重地陷在熊掌心里，性器被挤压得像要窒息，像要哭泣。

“不行了……不行……少……”

祖巴尔改去拽着熊肩上颈子上的皮毛，企图减轻要害的压力，没想到“少爷”被拉得不爽，再次咬住了他的角。

角上的突然袭击如同高压电流，讲祖巴尔的自制力全部击碎，他浑身僵硬地迎来了高潮，张大了嘴，声音却梗在喉咙之间，连呼吸也被迫停止。直至这一阵炫目的白光过去，他才能呻吟着喘息起来。

他射了，棕熊却还没有。“少爷”并不懂对象的高潮需求，依旧自顾自地抽插着，在腺体附近深深浅浅地乱戳。祖巴尔正在射精，哪受得了这个，可龙角仍被叼在熊嘴里，无论是向前还是向后都无法躲避。不光肠道里无情的戳弄，角上湿乎乎的气息和舔舐也过于刺激，温暖的毛皮在后背蹭着，而他丝毫无法逃脱。

“啊……少爷……”

被强制的感觉令他生出几分“正在被自己的熊强奸”的念头，随即又融化在不断溢出的精液和腺液里。祖巴尔被这个想法烧得浑身通红，连快感都增添了几分。他当然清楚自己是自愿的，但这样的小情趣也不赖。

等到他能重新适应腺体上无规则的刺激，便懒洋洋地垂在熊臂弯里，轻哼着享受在熊皮上摩擦的愉悦触感，尾巴随意地扫着棕熊健硕的后腿。人类第二发总是来得更缓和些，虽然一直在淌着腺液，但直到熊满足地射在他肠道里，祖巴尔也才刚刚再次硬起来。

“少爷”退出了他体内，但没有急于离开，抱着他仔细地舔着他光滑的脊背。赤身裸体被毛茸茸的棕熊抱在怀里真是很舒服的一件事，祖巴尔甚至眯上了眼睛，顺着它的舌头懒散地晃着腰。

“嗯……好孩子……往下，对……”

在他的引导下，“少爷”的位置越来越低，最后在那不老实的尾巴根徘徊起来。

“啊……舒服……”祖巴尔有点得意，敖龙族的尾根也算是普遍的敏感带，但与其他人族做爱时总是被忽略。而他，有那么宽厚、那么柔软的一条舌头给他舔尾根，足以让大半同族羡慕嫉妒了。

甚至那舌头还在照顾他刚刚爽过的后穴，和蓄势待发的囊袋。与之前无规律硬戳的快乐不同，热乎乎的肉舌在会阴上下动个不停，持续的快意又重新爬上祖巴尔的躯体。他更低地伏下身，但高高撅起屁股，扬起尾巴缠在熊头上。

“嗯……舒服……嗯啊……少爷就是这样……好啊……”

祖巴尔趴在地上摇着屁股，性器虽然偶尔会被舔到，但显然不够，他只好亲自出手撸动。与之前粗暴急躁的性爱不同，此时他终于可以享受温和的、可以掌控的刺激，不急不缓地按自己节奏手淫，四下无人，他甚至可以尽情地浪叫。

“啊……少爷……我要到了……要射了……嗯啊！好，爽……再往下舔舔……啊……”

他越来越亢奋，“少爷”也受到他情绪的感染，动作越来越快，火热的舌头在后穴里伸伸缩缩，微凉的鼻头顶在颤抖的尾根耸动，越来越大的力度和祖巴尔自己的撸动终于把他再次送上顶峰。

“哈啊…………月神在上……”

祖巴尔重重喘息着侧倒在地上，棕熊跟着扑在他身侧，把他圈在怀里。祖巴尔在那身温暖的毛里蹭着脸，等高潮的余韵过去才惊觉此时他的“少爷”还在被寄生。他一咕噜翻身起来，不顾伤痛和腰酸先去查看“少爷”的头，发现棕熊头顶灰突突一片，那曾经艳丽的寄生花竟然已经枯萎。

“这怎么回事……这算痊愈吗？”祖巴尔困惑地扒拉了几下已经蔫透了的叶片和花瓣，“少爷”似乎没有任何不适，只亲昵地舔了舔他的下巴。

反正“少爷”都觉得没事，那就是没事了吧。祖巴尔放弃思考，重新在熊怀里躺下，安然闭上眼睛休息起来。

几天后那些枯萎的花根果然自然脱落，“贵族少爷”再也没有过任何异常举动——包括向主人求欢也没有再发生过。祖巴尔也没有向人提起植物园内到底发生了什么，他和“少爷”仍是朋友们羡慕的好搭档，那一场疯狂的性爱被他深深埋在记忆中，再也没有被提及。


	2. 拘束型魔导死亡爪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝国军官X光战脸普通 冒险者
> 
> 帝国狗言而无信！！！我就是帝国狗汪汪汪。  
> 理论上这种人被抓会直接一路打包运到太子面前，不过我不想写npc，你们请【递笔

“你们真的抓错人了……”

这句话，艾德蒙从早上喊到了晚上，一开始喊得理直气壮，到现在已经气若游丝。

他长得很像光之战士，一样的棕色短发，一样的俊朗脸庞，一样的大眼睛，一样毛茸茸的下巴。连双蛇党的长官们都搞错过，以为他就是那位大英雄，他曾经为这一点沾沾自喜。但这一点如今给他招来了杀身之祸——光之战士可是帝国的死敌，而东方堡的帝国兵也错认了他。

他被东部林间埋伏的帝国人一拥而上压在地上，五花大绑之后运送回了东方堡，机械臂利落地脱掉了他的防具，拘束型魔导爪抓起他的双手高高吊着，好让他展示出赤裸的上半身，任人宰割。

根本没有人听他这句认错人，军人们冷峻地问他艾欧泽亚的军备信息，问他当初是如何应对蛮神的，问他如何使用超越之力。可怜的艾德蒙真的只是一个普通冒险者，顶多在地下迷宫里转悠几圈，拿着角落里捡到的陶片跟朋友炫耀而已。

“长官，先生，求求您，我叫艾德蒙……只是一个平民……他们抓错人了……”

他垂在魔导爪下晃着，可怜兮兮地恳求着军官。在无法得到有效回答的情况下，军人们请来了长官，而这位长官冷着脸，目不转睛地盯着艾德蒙那张与光战一模一样的脸，长鞭在手心里一下一下地点着，不知道在想着什么。

他每点一下鞭子，艾德蒙的心就跟着颤一下。虽然到现在为止还没有遭受刑罚，但他觉得好运也许已经到头了。

军官露出玩味的笑容，转身离开了审讯室。不多时再返回时，带来了一包刑具，展示给艾德蒙看：

“你坚决不招供的话，我可要用点特别的手段了。”

艾德蒙倒抽一口冷气，那是怎样的一包工具啊：小的有各种粗细的针具，形状也各不一样，大的有儿臂粗、甚至像他自己手腕那样粗的棍棒，有的上面还带着不规则的疙瘩，也许是用来增加打人的痛感吧。

“不，先生，我真的不是光之战士……求求您，行行好，不要打我……”

军官扬起其中一只棍棒，艾德蒙紧张地闭紧了眼睛，等待它落在自己身上。会被打哪里呢？头？胸口？左边还是右边？

棍棒落在他腹部——不是打击，而是轻轻点在上面，然后画着圈。

“你还真是什么都不懂啊。”

军官的声音格外的近，艾德蒙睁开眼后不得不向后躲了躲头部：“是、是的长官老爷，我什么都不知道，求求您放了——”

他的话戛然而止，那根棍棒划到了他下半身，隔着裤子蹭着性器。

“你、你……我……你干什么……”

“艾欧泽亚不流行这种东西吗？你这么大一个健全的人，居然会不知道按摩棒……”

血液轰然流向双颊，艾德蒙原本惨白的脸一下红得像煮过的虾。他倒不是真不认识这东西，只是一心在害怕被打，哪里能想到对方会带按摩棒来。

“为、为什么……你你你要干什么……”

他比挨打还要害怕，只想躲开眼前这冷酷的军官，魔导爪被他拉得晃晃悠悠，但他也只能多退几厘米而已。军官悠哉地看他，手里的按摩棒追着他下身不放。

“这样的表情在真的光之战士脸上可见不到。”

艾德蒙瞪大眼睛，停止了躲避，甚至可能向前倾斜了身体。

“你……您相信我——”

“我当然看得出来你不是他。只不过……现在我在想，这张脸露出情欲的样子，会不会很好看。”

艾德蒙通红的脸又煞白一片，怕得快要哭出来。军官上前一步搂住他的腰，贴着他的唇低声道：“别这么扫人兴致，我当然会让你爽得忘了自己是谁，你反正也反抗不了，不如放松点配合一下。”

艾德蒙别过头躲军官那双薄唇：“别伤害我……求求您了，我、我怕疼……我不想……”

“啧，过来，过来。”

军官掰过他酷似光之战士的脸，用唇蹭了一下他的鼻翼：“不想疼的话，别咬。”

不等他答话，军官吻住了他。艾德蒙惊慌地想甩头，但短发被军官牢牢攥在手里。甚至在口腔内，他的舌也躲不开军官的舌，只能徒劳地想要缩小自己。他实在太慌乱了，忘了如何在接吻时用鼻子呼吸，被军官的长吻憋得发出几声短促的挣扎声。

军官终于放开他，给他大口喘气的机会，看他憋红的脸，因恐惧而快速扇动的睫毛，和一点点粘在睫毛上的泪水。

“……你比我想得要甜得多。”

军官的声音更加低沉，呼吸也更加灼热。这艾德蒙看得懂，眼前这男人真正兴奋起来了。

“求您别这样，我、我有女朋友的……我 ……”

“嘘，”军官捏着他的下巴，制止他更多的哀求：“让我满意，我就放你回去。”

艾德蒙呜咽了一声，他别无选择，只能绝望地点了点头。

=====================

军官真的没有让他太痛苦，他从最小的按摩棒开始给他扩张。艾德蒙被军官抱着，被迫张着腿夹在军官腰间，委屈地流着泪，从最小号承受到了第四小的尺寸。

这第四个按摩棒并不只是个简单的棒子，头部有着奇怪的弯折角度。军官把它送进去之后，开始像试探什么一样转动它。

艾德蒙有些不舒服：“好奇怪，可不可以不……啊！”

按摩棒的顶端突然点在某一个位置，艾德蒙拔高了声音，吊着的双手也绷紧。

“总算找到了。我说过，要看你满脸情欲的样子，怎么可能不让你爽到呢，对吧。”

“什么……这是什……”

军官持着棒体抽插，那个特别的点带来了陌生的快感，艾德蒙睁大了眼睛，喘得上气不接下气，口水很快顺着合不拢的嘴淌了出来。他扭着腰想要躲开，想要夹紧双腿，但唯一能做的只是在军官怀里乱蹭。

“看你舒服得，把我衣服都弄脏了。”

军官放开了艾德蒙，笑着脱掉了军服。艾德蒙夹着那个按摩棒，被不上不下得吊着，湿漉漉的目光直追着军官不放。

“哈，怎么样，没骗你吧，疼吗？”

“不、不疼……”

“爽吗？”

“……”艾德蒙一路红到脖子根。

军官上前扶着那按摩棒，却不动作：“嗯？告诉我，爽吗？”

艾德蒙小幅度地就着他的手晃着腰，但又不敢明目张胆地动，这远远比不上之前的刺激，他只好投降：“……嗯，爽……再……你、你再动一动…… ”

“简单，你先满足我一个愿望好不好？”军官拔出了按摩棒，退后站得远了些，笑眯眯对他说：“把那个洞露给我看，说‘求你来操我’。”

艾德蒙瑟缩了一下，军官紧追着安抚他：“说吧，说完了我们做爱，之后你就可以回家了。”

与光是战士一个模子刻出的脸写满了屈辱，眼泪不停地滑出眼眶。但他最终还是咬着嘴唇抬起了腿，把全身重量挂在魔导爪上，展露出还未完全闭合的穴口。

“求、求你……操……操我……”

“真乖。”

军官满意地上前接住他举不动了的双腿，将它们缠在自己腰上，然后放出早已胀到极限的性器，一口气埋了进去。

充分的扩张很好地保护了艾德蒙的穴口，但被男性——尤其还是一位敌人——真枪实弹地插入实在是一件一时难以接受的事。

还是他自己求着人家插进来的。

艾德蒙头垂在军官肩上，无声地哭泣起来，只偶尔随着男人的抽插发出难以抑制的小声呻吟。

军官当然不会放过他哭泣的样子。另一只魔导爪移动过来，灵活地运作着机械爪尖，揪住了艾德蒙的后脖子，使他不得不抬起头。

“你最有价值的就是这张脸，别藏起来啊。”军官抚摸着他的脸颊，动作温情得像情人之手。最后那手指毫不留情地伸进他嘴里，逗着里面敏感的粘膜，引得吞不下的口水溢出嘴角。

“对，就是这样。”军官看他屈辱地闭上眼，更加兴奋地撞着下半身。初次接受同性的后穴紧致温暖，委屈的眼泪也甜美得如他所料，但这些还不够。

魔导爪把艾德蒙放低，最后变成他平躺在地上，两个魔导爪一左一右拉着他的双手，军官跪在他腿间，把他的臀部抬高。

“该让你真正尝尝甜头了。你会喜欢的。”

艾德蒙刚想再次开口求饶，便被下身强如风暴的快感梗住了声音，一阵眼冒金星之后，原本想说的词语全部变成了无意义的嗯啊声，随着男人的抽插急促地宣泄着。军官调整了姿势，专门对着之前那奇妙的一点进攻着。艾德蒙的双眼开始无法聚焦，大张的嘴不断发出着呻吟，原本纠结在一起的眉也因欲望而舒展了些。

他甚至在主动摆腰配合军官的动作。

军官居高临下地欣赏着他的变化，满意地看到他勃起了。

“现在，到了最棒的表演时间了。”军官摸出那些细小的“刑具”——尿道棒，扶着他的性器开始插入。

“啊啊……别……求您……”

“别躲，别躲，受了伤难受的是你自己。乖，这不就进去了？”

艾德蒙被尿道内的微妙刺痛激得忍不住抖动着腰，眼泪更多地涌出，耳根处毛茸茸的短发湿了一大片。

“真是……太甜了，太美了……”军官着迷地盯着他的脸，或者说光之战士的脸，那上面每一丝细小的颤动都能令他更加兴奋，更别说艾德蒙因无法射精而渐渐在痛苦与快感中挣扎的样子了。

“他高潮的样子是这样吗……比我想得要淫荡得多。”

“要、要射了……求您让我……求您让我……”

“再忍一忍，你还没到极限呢。”

艾德蒙不停地企图抬起身体，却只能堪堪支起头部，看到自己被堵塞的性器贴在小腹上抽动，看到军官粗大的器官在自己后穴里出入，双囊在他的臀部打出啪啪的声音。

“不……啊啊……我不要了……放我、放我……”

“难道不舒服吗？”

“舒……太多了……太……啊啊……”

艾德蒙胡乱地摇着头，对射精的渴望已经快让他发疯，而下半身却还在不知足地追着军官那根凶器，只渴求它能每一下都顶在那美妙的腺体上。愉悦和痛苦割裂得如此分明，几乎要把他撕裂，而他只能绷紧那动弹不得的双臂，让上面漂亮的肌肉隆起。

“这就是强奸光之战士的感觉吗……”军官赞叹地加着速，在艾德蒙紧绷的后穴里享受着那不自觉的吞吐蠕动。他实在是太喜欢艾德蒙哭叫的声音了，那哭声里带着的欲望、吟叫里夹杂的哭腔，着实让他欲罢不能。

直到艾德蒙哭得嗓子都哑了，军官才拔出了性器，与他的并在一起，开始撸动。

这不亚于酷刑，艾德蒙高高拱起腰臀哭着求军官住手，而军官借着他的痉挛，在他性器上快速地自慰着，不多时射出了浓稠的精液，全喷在他胸腹之上。

艾德蒙以为这场交媾终于结束了，啜泣着瘫软下来，紧闭着双眼流着泪。而军官最喜欢的部分还没有开始——他重新扶好艾德蒙快要爆炸的性器，握住那尿道棒，抽插起来。

“啊啊啊……”

艾德蒙弹得像突然被扔上岸的鱼，徒劳弓起身体追着军官向上抽动的手，又被向下的力按回地面，缩着屁股想躲开尿道棒的深入。精液随着每一次抽出而上涌，又被无情地怼回，艾德蒙被折磨得两眼翻白，仰着脖子叫都叫不出声，只能随着剧烈起伏的胸口发出气音一般的长吟。

“看着我！看我！不然我不会让你射的！”

军官狠狠捏着那脆弱的柱身，大声命令他。艾德蒙头晕脑胀，好不容易分辨出军官的话，竭尽全力按捺下挺跨的冲动，支起脖子，泪眼模糊地看着兴奋的军官。

军官也回看着他，深情得让人错以为他正陷于热恋之中。他手里的动作也停了下来，轻轻伏下身亲吻着艾德蒙的眼泪，最后吻上艾德蒙的唇。

然后他猛地拔出尿道棒，把艾德蒙的尖叫堵在嘴里，尽情地吮吸着。

=================

军官穿戴整齐地打开审讯室的门——那门从一开始就没有关严。门外是数个帝国士兵，每一个都在兴致高昂地手淫着。

军官轻轻哼了一声，从这些士兵中间走过。

“他是你们的了，记得轻一点，可以玩久些。”

审讯室的门再次掩上，里面依旧是肉体碰撞的声音，和男人模糊不清的呻吟。

直到真正的光之战士突破帝国东方堡之前，恐怕他都无法脱身了。


	3. 叶大妖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精灵仆人X平原人男少爷

过着纸醉金迷生活的阿尔方斯少爷在金蝶游乐场看到了新玩物。

一只叶小妖，不，应该说是叶大妖。普通的叶小妖只比手掌大一些，眼前这一只光是球体就有一米多高，头顶的梗粗得像个小树，叶片更大得能当雨伞。

“这是什么东西，买了！”

他拽着叶大妖的叶片自顾自走了，留下身后的仆人与金蝶商人结账。

叶大妖脾气温和，被他抓着走也只是一蹦一跳的跟上。阿尔方斯找了单间休息室，在沙发随意瘫坐着，打量着叶大妖。

“你这家伙是个什么啊，这么大个儿。头顶那是啥？”

叶大妖的叶片里滚动着一滴“露珠”，大约有拉拉菲尔头那么大一滴。阿尔方斯拽着叶片让他流下来，洒在了自己身上。

“啊好冰！真是的，全都弄湿了。”大少爷嘟嘟囔囔甩了甩衬衫上的液体，好奇地用手沾了一点放进嘴里。

“还挺甜。”

舔着五根手指的大少爷换了个干燥的地方继续斜坐着。他见叶大妖的球体覆盖着细细的绒毛，干脆蹬掉了鞋子，光着脚踩上去，用脚底感受绒毛拂过皮肤的痒意。

懒洋洋的少爷随意地踩着叶大妖，眼睛眯起要睡着的样子，直到脚底碰到了叶大妖的嘴，被舔了一口。软软的小舌刮在脚底怕痒的地方，只一下就让大少爷下身起立了。

“啊呀，你好这口啊，喏都给你。”阿尔方斯把足尖塞进叶大妖嘴里，享受着被舔弄的感觉。

这东西这么乖又没有牙齿，不禁让阿尔方斯想到了一些别的玩法。

他解开裤子搓了两把性器，指着叶大妖命令道：“你过来给我含着这个！”

叶大妖听不懂，眨着黑豆一样的大眼睛看他。

“啧，好蠢。”大少爷只好亲自爬下沙发，扑在叶大妖球体上，手臂抱着叶梗的根部，身体垂下来趴在毛绒球体上，性器刚好对着叶大妖的嘴。

“哦对，对……就是这样嘬……啊吸得真好……哇比女人好用多了……哦……”

等仆人回到他的单间时，看到的就是这样的景象——少爷搂着叶大妖的叶梗，脸半埋在绒毛里，湿透的上衣贴在身上，裤子褪到了膝盖，光着屁股在叶大妖脸前耸动着。

“少爷！”仆人头大地扶起阿尔方斯：“这是叶大妖，是金蝶游乐场新进的坐骑，可以用来骑乘的。”

“骑乘？这样吗？”少爷抬腿就想跨上叶大妖，被裤子绊住差点摔倒，于是干脆甩掉了裤子，跳上叶大妖毛茸茸的头顶，手脚并用搂着小树一样的叶梗。

叶大妖竟然真的承受住了他的体重，并且欢脱地蹦跶起来。

“少爷！”仆人担心地跟着叶大妖绕着沙发团团转，他的少爷却紧搂着叶大妖哈哈大笑。

很快笑声变了味道，染上了暗哑的情欲。为了保持不被甩掉，阿尔方斯身体紧贴着叶梗，无论是胸部还是性器都蹭在略微粗糙的柱体上，随着叶大妖的运动被柱体摩擦蹂躏着。

“嗯……乳头这样蹭也好舒服呢……”

他挺着胸把乳尖更精准地送到叶梗上，但这不容易，叶大妖跳跃得很活泼，他也渐渐因为性器被挤压磨蹭而腰软。

“你、你给我扶着它！”

仆人拦住叶大妖，叶大妖眨巴着眼睛看仆人。

阿尔方斯又不满意了：“它都不动了……你走开。”

又想要叶大妖运动，又嫌它太过活泼，仆人非常头痛，最后只好也跳上叶大妖的身上，从背后抱紧叶梗和自己的主人，好让自己体重给叶大妖施加压力。

阿尔方斯心情立即好多了，胸口重新蹭上叶梗，屁股也撅起来摩擦着仆人的下体：“你还挺会玩呢，正好，插进来。”

仆人窘迫地稍微抬起腰，好让顶在主人臀间的胯拉开距离：“您、您不是嫌弃我技术么……”

“废话那么多，快点。”

仆人只好一只手紧搂着少爷和叶梗，另一只解开裤子放出早在在进门时就已经勃起的性器。

叶大妖还在尽力扑腾，扛着两个人艰难又愉快地跑着，晃动的幅度虽然已经很小了，仆人一时之间也很难把性器对准阿尔方斯的菊穴。阿尔方斯咋舌：“这就是为什么嫌弃你，真是废物。”

他松开一只手伸到胯下，从两腿间抓住那根已经淌水的柱体往自己体内引去。

“啊啊……好热……”

全身都运力保持平衡的阿尔方斯夹得比往日紧致太多，仆人毫无防备，爽得紧搂着主人惊喘不已，差点插进去就射。

叶大妖身体偏低温，阿尔方斯已经燃起欲望的身体忍不住拱起贴近仆人，两个人连接的皮肤一片火热，烧的仆人头晕目眩。

“喂蠢货，快点动起来啊。”

“等一下主人，哈……您实在太紧太热了……让我先用别的地方伺候您……”

精灵仆人腿长手长，抱着阿尔方斯也采取一样的姿势，盘着腿夹在叶大妖叶梗上稳住身体，然后用嘴服侍阿尔方斯。他含住小主人的耳垂，把舌头伸进洞口，舔出色情的声音，热气喷在小主人绷紧的耳根和脖颈上，感受到对方因自己的动作而一缩一张的穴口。

敏感的耳朵被尽情攻击，阿尔方斯更加不满了。

“你能不能不要像个娘们似的……快点——啊啊……”

仆人听话地动起胯，在主人火热切泥泞的肠道里猛烈抽插起来，在他的顶弄下阿尔方斯的性器被更大力地按在叶大妖梗上磨蹭，引得他尖叫连连。

“哦哦好爽……啊……你再往下一点，就、就是那哈啊……前面也好爽……嗯啊蹭到了……”

隐约记起小主人之所以叫他上来是因为想要用叶大妖的梗摩擦胸部，仆人将全部力量放在双腿，放开了双手搂着主人的腰和胸按摩着。

“对，很好……哈……就是乳头，用力捏它……左边也要啊啊……拽起来，拉长……弄疼它……”

这种自虐一样的命令仆人一向是小心翼翼无视的，此时却被夹的神魂颠倒，下意识地按吩咐的内容行动了。

等他反应过来自己在做什么，他的主人已经拱在他怀里，口水横流，叫得合不拢嘴。

主人是真的喜欢这样呢。脑中某个点被烧断，仆人加大了身下的力度，压着比他娇小许多的人族男人，迫使他被自己的仆人和叶梗夹在中间挤压。

“嗯啊好难受……不要了……”

“可是您很兴奋，很喜欢，您看，前面这里已经淌水了。”

阿尔方斯也不清楚自己为什么会比平时都爽，明明只是个技术差到爆的仆人，和连飞机杯都算不上的柱体。可是热感源源不断从体内蒸到皮肤上，而快感却从皮肤汇聚向下体，性器很快就胀大到快要爆出，他却觉得还不够。

“啊啊啊射了……”

被夹在柱体和腹部之间的性器颤抖着喷出白浊的体液，高潮带起的收缩让仆人猝不及防也射进了主人的肠道。

“呜啊后面也……好烫……哈啊……”

阿尔方斯抱着叶大妖喘息了一会，觉得浑身的热气散不出去，后穴也蠢蠢欲动。

他一把推开仆人，使他仰面倒在沙发上，然后自己跳下叶大妖骑上仆人胯间。

叶大妖身上没有了重量，安静下来好奇地看着面前身体纠缠的两个人类。

“过来，来舔舔我……”

也不知叶大妖是听懂了还是巧合，它跳到了精灵仆人垂在地上的两腿之间，与阿尔方斯面对面。阿尔方斯拉着它的梗，把性器塞进叶大妖的小嘴里，再次享受起前后双重的刺激。

“咿啊……太爽了……从来没有……好热啊啊……”

这时他瞥见叶大妖头顶的叶片上依旧有水滴存在。之前明明水滴洒了自己一身……

见他分神，仆人更加卖力地搅动着自己的性器。他已经找到少爷的腺体了，这时对着那一点狠狠的碾着，成功惹出男人甜腻的叫声。

“啊不要……一直、一直在那里……会射很快的……哈啊……”

仆人已经听不懂他的话了，他只知道自己终于能像其他男人一样让少爷发出甜美绝伦的声音，他只想一直听着这个声音直到射精。

对于性器的刺激来说，第二发总来的比较慢，然而腺体上的刺激完全不会因此放慢节奏，阿尔方斯被干得甩着头尖叫，此时也不想要叶大妖的口交了，只想推开它，让快感放慢节奏。

叶大妖却不动，它喜欢这个会分泌液体的小肉棒，裹得很开心，即使阿尔方斯实在忍不住射在它嘴里之后也不肯放开。

前后的刺激不仅不减缓，还愈演愈烈，阿尔方斯脸上泪水口水胡成一滩，失神地倒在仆人怀里抽搐，直到另一种体液的感觉令他无法忽视。

“不要了不要了！要尿了……你们……停下……！”

仆人掐着他腰的手更加收紧，令他丝毫挣扎不得，身下的捣弄重得像打桩一般，无论他如何挺着腰躲避，都追着他的腺体不放。

很快嘬着他性器的叶大妖吃到了另一股不一样的液体，更稀薄，量更大，更温热。它没有人类那样对味觉的分辨能力，只要是液体就喜欢，阿尔方斯射进它嘴里的尿液，一滴不剩地被吞干净。

而阿尔方斯，已经因为太过强烈的快感晕了过去。


	4. 威斯帕前进号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摇摇车，拉拉肥，按摩棒

异国的总理为了表彰艾欧泽亚的冒险者，送给了他一辆更高级的小车，威斯帕前进号。

穆穆卡迫不及待地坐进去，失望地发现新车与威斯帕号车型完全一样，比之前的威斯帕号只是多了发光的功能。

车身连大小都没变，身为拉拉菲尔族的他坐进依旧挤得连二郎腿都翘不起来，魔导书背在身后被车身顶得脊梁骨疼，只好摘下来放在腿上。

我辛辛苦苦爆肝打fete就为了给车身加上led吗！

同伴们看到发光的小车纷纷露出羡慕的表情，绕着他的新车摸来摸去，哀嚎着自己也好想要哦。

于是穆穆卡收起了肝疼脸，一幅得意洋洋的神情给同伴们展示他特别的前进号，摆弄着车里的按键，炫耀地驾驶着小车缓缓前进。

前进号的按键似乎是比威斯帕号多，穆穆卡并不在意，反正每个键都点一点，好给朋友们展示新功能。

直到屁股上有点奇怪的感觉，好像什么东西在顶他的屁眼，还带着点凉凉的温度。

穆穆卡惊讶地伸手摸了一把，发现坐在屁股下的裤子已经不知什么时候被割破，而车座上缓缓升起了一个柱体，上面滑溜溜涂满不知名的液体。

还来不及站起身，柱体已经带着缓慢但势不可挡的态度顶进了穆穆卡的肛口。

“呜……！！”

朋友们的注意力还在高级小车上，没有人发现穆穆卡的反常。

一定是车上多出来的按键控制的，穆穆卡一只手捂着嘴，另一手在控制面板上乱点一通，总算让屁股里的柱体停下了上升的趋势。

然而柱体却开始旋转了，依旧是缓慢却坚定。这时穆穆卡才发现这根小柱子并非笔直，而是带一点弧度，随着旋转顶在他肠道各处，穆穆卡被柱子钉在座位上，无法通过扭摆身体逃脱这毫不留情的顶弄。

柱头扫过一个点，让穆穆卡腰一酸，眼眶立即湿润。

随着旋转，柱头再次刮在那里，穆穆卡知道自己勃起了，好在魔导书就盖在双腿上，朋友们看不出。

每转一圈，柱头就刮过一次“那个”地方，穆穆卡渐渐双腿颤抖，呻吟声开始难以抑制，终于有朋友察觉了他的异样。

“穆穆卡你脸好红啊！你怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“我……”出口的声音软糯得像带着水汽一般。必须尽快离开这里，不能让别人看到他的窘态：“是有点……不舒服……我先走了！”

他迫不及待踩下油门，让小车冲出人群，驶向荒凉的郊外。

朋友们面面相觑：“他要去哪里？不舒服还要乱跑吗？”

他们不知道，穆穆卡屁股里含着威斯帕前进号的按摩棒，而油门踩下的一瞬间，按摩棒开始震动，行驶的车声掩盖了他终究没压制住的软腻呻吟。

================

穆穆卡开了车就后悔了，体内的柱体不仅没有停下旋转，还开始震动。酥酥麻麻的快感从肠道里蜂拥而上，他只想大声尖叫着脱光衣服好好照顾一下寂寞的性器，让自己尽情喷射出来。

但他的状态已经被朋友注意到了，他必须尽快离开，找到一处无人的地方解决。

他坐在车里，两眼泛着水光，面色潮红，连长耳朵也红透，小手死死捂着嘴巴，就这副模样开着车路过摩都纳的街头，离开城镇找到一处无人路过的低地停下车。

震动终于停下，身体里的刺激只剩下旋转的按压。快感令穆穆卡已经无力站起来了，而不知疲惫的柱体还在体内运作着，他只能趴在操作板上颤抖着逐个按键尝试。

随着一个按键按下，柱体胀大，撑开拉拉菲尔小巧的肛口，在肠道里尽情地搅弄着。

“太……啊啊……不要了……快停下啊……”穆穆卡的泪水和口水一起流出，他感觉裤子也湿了一小片，一定是前液已经大量涌出，此时爽得在裤子里颤抖着想要释放。

他胡乱拍着按键，再次使柱体动了起来，这次它开始上下耸动，仿佛是人类的性器钉在他体内抽动，随着每一次升降尽责地欺负着可怜的肠肉。

当柱头刚好面对腺体的方向上时，穆穆卡只能痉挛一样绷紧腰身发出难耐的吟叫。实在是太舒服了，腺体上的按压带来的快意如汹涌波涛一样淹没了他的理智，除了屁股里吃着的柱体，此刻周围发生的一切他都注意不到了，只有被抽插、被干得快要高潮这样的想法充斥脑海。

“啊啊……不……不要抽插了……再……会……”

他不敢再碰车上的按键了，只想尽力爬出车身。然而已经熟软的身体只能从车座上抬起一点高度，然后被回缩的柱体带着重新坐下，更加重了身体里的抽插感。

“哈啊不要了……让我……让我……”

穆穆卡无力再支撑自己，失神地倒在了控制板上，头压到了不知哪一个按键。

柱体随着指令喷出略高于体温的液体，强有力地打在此时已经敏感万分的肠壁上，而柱体的动作毫不减缓，就着那粘稠的液体依旧上下运动着，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

“啊啊啊啊被……被内射……”

穆穆卡尖叫着绷直身体，裤子里的性器与肠道里的一起喷出体液。他从未经历过这样的高潮，耳鸣和目眩一起袭来，只觉得脑中天旋地转，仿佛灵魂也随着精液一起喷出了身体。

等他恢复了一点意识，他才发现车座上的按摩棒已经收了回去。也许是因为高潮中倒下的他碰到了什么按键吧。


	5. 魔导装甲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE。  
> 魔导机甲，帝国人男X艾欧泽亚人男

魔大陆上空飞过一辆魔导装甲。

帝国军用魔导装甲是只能供一人乘坐的战争兵器，此时这一架的驾驶舱里却有两个人。穿着军官制服的驾驶者脸色铁青，怀里横抱着一个普通士兵打扮的青年。

青年脸上还带着淤青，手脚被捆着，却毫不在意一般戏谑地看着他的长官。

“你这时候再带我回去也没有用了，第六军团的信息，我已经全部传给艾欧泽亚国防联军了。”

“闭嘴！”

长官并不想看他或跟他说话。被青年背叛的怒火还在他胸腔里燃烧着，他怕自己会忍不住杀掉怀中的人。然而青年洞悉他的一切心思，生怕自己活得长似的挑逗着他。

“我可是间谍，身体里是一颗火红的艾欧泽亚心，你带我回去我肯定会被处死，那还不如让你在这弄死我呢……话说你那么喜欢我，真舍得让我回去受死？啊我知道了，你想偷偷把我藏起来，对外声称我死了，其实金屋藏娇那种，什么时候兴致来了就来操我一顿，是不是？你一定还会砍掉我的双手双脚，为了不让我逃跑。嗯？你是不是这么打算的？”

“林德！！！”黝黑的长官气的脸色更深了，一脚狠狠跺在刹车上，烧红的眼睛盯着青年满不在乎的笑脸：“你哪里是艾欧泽亚心，你根本没有心！我对你……我做的这些，就算是对一块石头也该焐热了吧！”

青年收了笑意，仰望着长官心碎的样子：“尼德法，我这块石头只有一个愿望，就是让帝国军永远不要再染指艾欧泽亚。”

一瞬间尼德法突然觉得疲惫至极。他收回目光望着远方昏黄的魔雾，和云层后面若隐若现的紫色雷电。他们悬浮在这片魔法大陆上空，渺小得如同天边的沙尘，魔雾中任何变化都可以掀翻魔导装甲，吞噬他们两个微不足道的蚂蚁。

林德从来不敬畏这种过于空旷庞大的景观，即使身处漩涡中心，随时会被撕得四分五裂，他也只重新露出嬉皮笑脸的表情，努力支撑起上半身，暧昧地凑到长官嘴边：“你要是满足我这个愿望，别说焐热，我化成一滩春水给你看，你不是想操我吗？现在不是很好的机会？”

尼德法难以置信地看他，两个人脸对着脸，近得只要轻轻一探就能互相碰触，然而那只是林德浮在面上的距离，真的林德，他从来抓不到，永远抓不到。

但即使是这张看不透的面具，也足以散发出让尼德法理智蒸发殆尽的高温，让他飞蛾扑火一般深陷其中。

“你不是喜欢我吗？就当帮我个忙，干脆干死我好不好？省的我回——”

林德的句子被堵在嘴里，尼德法凶狠地侵入他的口腔，仿佛最后一次接吻一样探索遍他的舌头和牙床。极具侵略性的吻阻塞了林德的呼吸，他努力探出舌头回应着尼德法，并恣意发出甜腻的窒息声，被捆住的双手胡乱扒开长官的制服。

林德身下尼德法的性器顺理成章地勃起着，不怕死的青年故意蠕动着腰臀，挤压那块硬物。

尼德法粗喘着放开那张贪婪的嘴，把青年背对自己搂在怀里，扒下两人的裤子。

没有润滑没有前戏，尼德法掰开那翘挺的屁股强硬地塞进了自己的龟头，毫无准备的肛口顿时裂开，血流如注。

“啊啊啊……好疼啊……长官，长官轻一点……”

明明肌肉因疼痛紧致地收缩着，嘴里也似乎发出哀求，然而林德的声音故意放得妩媚又浮夸，尼德法仅剩的一点怜爱被烧干，咬着牙扶着对方纤细而结实的腰抽插起来。

“啊……啊……长官好大……好硬哦……嗯啊，干死我了……”诚意十足的媚叫一声高过一声，尼德法不得不捏住他的下巴，让他除了嗯啊什么都叫不出来。但即使只有这两个音节，林德也能成功惹怒尼德法。

疼痛显然不能洗掉这个人的倔强，黝黑的长官改变了策略，性器缓慢地在肠道里一寸一寸探索着，即使林德一边发出湿淋淋的呻吟声一边收缩着括约肌，也不能改变尼德法的动作。

直到他找到了一个足以打破林德伪装的点。

“嗯啊………………”

这才是真正的叫床声，只这一嗓子就让尼德法腾起无法压制的欲火，想听更多，想让他这样叫到嗓子哑掉，想看他这样发出声音的时候是什么表情。

他按捺不住地重新开始抽插，只是不再漫无目的地宣泄，而是针对着那块软肉不停进攻着。

林德再也顾不上发出挑衅，渐渐染满真实情欲的呻吟不可抑制地倾泻而出。尼德法不仅操干着他敏感的腺体，一只手还伸到前面揉捏他挺起的性器。

“舒服吗？大吗？要不要再快一点？”林德气喘吁吁，而尼德法游刃有余，将他之前的挑衅悉数还给他。

“啊啊……啊啊啊……”

林德已经顾不上搭理他，前后都被疯狂地刺激着，一波又一波的快感急促地拍打在身体里，无论想说什么，到了嘴边都会化为充满欲望的无意义音节。

尼德法感受到林德性器的开始跳动，肠壁也激动地绞起来，接着随着几次紧促地捣弄就射了出来。

林德失神地趴在机甲操作台上喘着，而尼德法硬是按下射精的欲望，埋在那不由自主蠕动着的后穴里享受着肠肉的磨动。

“这么快就不行了？我可还没射。”

尼德法解开了林德手脚的绳索，抬起他一条腿，就着两人连接的姿势将他转到面向自己，柱头在肠道里转一圈，磨得林德又弹起了腰。

“啊啊慢一点……”余韵也磨软了林德的舌头，比叫床更催情的求饶让尼德法立即开始了抽插。林德释放之后不再那么意乱情迷，眯起眼享受着屁股里的厮磨。腺体的顶弄依旧让他忍不住地发出真情实感的呻吟，却也不耽误他继续胡言胡语地求欢。

“嗯啊……长官……好厉害……顶到了……哈啊就是那……长官好大啊……嗯……长官摸摸我的奶子好不好……”

林德主动撕开了自己单薄的衬衫，把结实的胸肌挤压成一团给尼德法看。

“揉揉这里，这里好像要……”

尼德法哪里忍得了这样的挑逗，握住林德的手带着他一起揉捏起来。林德仿佛在自己亵玩自己的胸部，又好像在被人玩弄，奇妙的感觉惹得他放声浪叫，反握住尼德法，把他火热的手掌贴在自己的胸口，搓弄着挺立起来的乳头。

尼德法被手里两团软肉惹得火气，手上用了里，抓得两团胸肉通红，又去捏两个直挺挺的乳头，捏住恶狠狠地拧着。也许是疼痛让身下的甬道收缩得更加激动，而林德的声音却变了调。

“呜啊……那里……那里再……”

尼德法尽情地欺负着已经胀大的乳头，把它们拉长得仿佛女人胸部一样，或者干脆俯下身含住一个饱胀的乳头，用牙齿磨着，用吮吸拉拽着。

早已再次勃起的林德发出呜呜咽咽的声音，迷乱的脸上一片情潮，看着是又要高潮的样子，尼德法这次没有放过他，眼疾手快捏住了他昂扬的根部。

“呜呜……放开……啊啊……要射……”

尼德法注视着他目光迷离的样子保持着手上的姿势加速了抽插。身为帝国的军人，尼德法即使知道这人是间谍也无法放弃对他的这份感情。而这人仿佛天边最狡猾的星星，让他看得到光芒却永远也握不住。林德此刻在他身下呈现的这副模样无论是真的还是装的，他都认栽了。

尼德法低吼着释放了精液，滚烫的体液惊得林德弓起腰低鸣。

“嗯啊……长官的精液……啊……好烫好多……还想要……”

尼德法分辨不出那半真半假的求欢到底是不是只为了激怒他、羞辱他。

但林德颤抖的身体、不自觉收缩的后穴、脸上欲求不满的表情绝对不是假的。尼德法射精之后的性器几乎没有软下来，就着自己的精液再次捣弄起来，咕啾咕啾的水声立即蔓延在狭小的驾驶位。

“嗯啊……长官……好舒服啊啊……前面要、要爆炸了……”

尼德法依旧捏着林德不让他射精，后者似乎也不在意，显然快感已经堆积到无法忽视、让他腿根紧绷着夹紧尼德法的腰。但他仍然仿佛没有感觉一样撑着操作台摆动着腰，好看的腹肌起伏着，带动着肛口贪婪地吞咽尼德法的柱体。

真是太让人火大了。尼德法咬住怀中人的喉结，不让他发出恼人的叫声，也不想让他再颤抖着控制体内的龟头对准腺体顶弄。

牙齿咬着喉咙、一手揉着胸部、一手紧搂着林德像要把他揉进身体。两个人上半身的动作仿佛最粗暴的野兽交合一般，而尼德法的下半身却温柔得无以复加，只缓缓磨蹭在温热紧致的甬道中感受林德的战栗，想要永远记住他们紧密相连的感觉。

林德似乎沉溺在粗暴与温柔叠加的性爱中，身体愈发兴奋。尼德法放开了他的性器想让他痛快射精，林德却接替他的手自己又握住了那里。

“不要，要一起……啊啊……”

即使只是做戏的求欢，这一句也足以使尼德法失控地站起身，把人压在控制台上大力操弄。连接处的精液被快速的抽插搅成泡沫，跟着肉体打击的啪啪声一起发出细小的水声。

林德仰躺着泪眼迷离地望着他黝黑的长官，明明被他夹得爽上天，却满脸痛苦和汗水，不，也许是泪水。

他想安慰他，或许也想嘲笑他，但是脱出口的只有自己都不知真假的叫床。

“啊啊再用力……干死我……操死我吧……”

他甚至开始撸动被紧紧攥住根部的性器，强烈的痛感抓着他的全部神经，但即使已经疼到泪流不止，声音里都带着痛苦，却依旧无法让两人连接处的快感减轻分毫。那里已经变成天堂，变成地狱，变成他万劫不复的归宿。

尼德法也深陷于他沙哑的嗓音和难耐的表情。有些东西即使是假的也足以让疯狂的追求者趋之若鹜，饮鸩止渴。而且他不觉得这是假的。此时的林德不是营地里缠着他嬉皮笑脸的年轻士兵，不是知人知面不知心的敌国间谍，也不是面对他质问冷笑着嘲讽的狠心人。

他只是赤身裸体，舍弃了全世界，专心享受着疯狂性爱的林德。

尼德法把自己深深埋进火热的年轻身体，在能插入最深的地方射出精液。感受到热流的林德也颤抖着放开已经发紫的性器，让自己彻底爆发出来。

如同哭声一般的高亢呻吟回荡在尼德法心间，激起一层一层的痛。

他把脸埋在林德胸口，闷闷地哭出声。不知哭了多久，林德扶起他的头和他接吻。

舌头是柔软的，也许是林德身体里除了后穴唯一没有伪装的地方。它探进尼德法发出沉闷呜咽声的口腔，找到那不知所措的舌，纠缠它引导它，带着它来到自己这一侧，紧紧交缠在一起，仿佛天生就连在一起。

温柔的吻结束之后，尼德法甚至没看清发生了什么，眼前白净的肉体一闪就不见了。

林德跳出了魔导装甲，坠落向无尽的魔雾深渊。

唇舌的温度还留在嘴边，尼德法木然坐在驾驶座上，泪水划下。

他捂住脸无声地痛哭起来。

魔导装甲久久地停留在无人的空中，不曾离去。


	6. 尘世幻龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙形X人，幻龙X光呆  
> 幻龙失去本体意识之后的设定，残留幻龙的心情但是没有幻龙的心智。互插有，泄殖腔有，爬行动物设定但是龙体温高。

光之战士收集了些木柴，点起了篝火。

今天本不需要露宿的，明明城邦和旅店近在咫尺，他却只能在城外林地里找个平坦地方过夜。

因为他带着一头比人大得多的龙，没有旅店肯接受这样的旅客。

龙卸掉了身上所有坚硬的金属铠甲，圈着光战趴着，大脑袋撒娇似的放在人类的膝盖上，不仅放着，还要人轻拍，一旦停下动作它便抬头顶光之战士的下巴，无论人类问他什么都不作答。

“啊……你这样我要怎么睡觉啦？”

光之战士靠着龙身体，抱着龙脑袋，万分无奈。

尘世幻龙自从在西格玛幻境中救了光之战士，就进入了这样“痴呆”的状态。虽然幻龙自己说了无法再维持分身中自己的意识，但光战绝对没有想到它甚至无法再变回猎鹰大小，而且心智变得很奇怪，既不是幻龙本体沉稳的模样，也不是分身毫无个性、听任主人命令的模样。

它保持着坐骑的大小，无论光战走到何处都要紧贴在一起，已经挤坏了数个门框，踩翻了不少货摊。若不是看在这人是艾欧泽亚的大英雄，他们俩可少不了挨揍。

无法带着庞大的龙在人类城镇中行走，一人一龙因此只能露宿野外，好在光之战士倒是习惯了幕天席地，而幻龙只要能粘着光战就好，睡哪里都毫无怨言。

它不仅不会抱怨，还高兴得很，翅膀把人类牢牢困在自己前肢附近，头一个劲儿拱着，不许人类无视它的存在。

光战实在是困倦得受不了，幻龙又不肯配合他乖乖睡觉，饶是他脾气好也吃不消了。

“……你不困吗？”

一般他们的对话中光战都是用尊称称呼幻龙的。但光战无法把眼前撒娇的龙跟平时严肃的龙之先祖联系到一起，敬语就省了吧。

龙用鼻尖顶他的下巴，气息喷在脖子上痒痒的。

“可是我很困啊，我想睡觉好不好？”

龙叼住他一只手轻轻含着又放开。

交涉失败，光战揉着龙头无奈地叹气。

“睡觉而已，我不会离开你。”

他决定用动作让龙明白他的需求，于是抬起龙的一只前肢，自己躺在那爪子下面，和龙肩并肩。龙漂亮的大翅膀盖在视线上方，结实的前爪搭在他肩上，说实话光战有一点点担心现在心智不全的幻龙会不会一巴掌把他拍扁。

幻龙稍微直起了身，弯下修长的脖子，鼻子蹭了蹭光战毛茸茸的脑袋。

“哎……不是这样……是睡觉！睡——觉——！”

光战只好把住龙头不让它乱动，但龙的亢奋出乎意料。它踩住了光战的胳膊，头继续蹭着他，力道越来越大，与之前亲昵的摩擦不太一样。

龙眯着眼睛，喷着鼻息，喉咙深处呼隆呼隆地发出声音，反复在人类的脖颈、胸腹部用力磨蹭着。光战并不敢说自己能够准确分辨龙族的表情，但此时他觉得幻龙明显很兴奋——或者说，性奋。

他被踩着肩膀，费劲地抬头瞟了一眼龙的胯下，果然泄殖腔已经打开了。

“喂喂，幻龙啊！尘世幻龙！你还在吗！”

光战有点惊慌。此时的幻龙只是一个分身，不具备尘世幻龙的能力和思维，要打倒现在它丝毫不难，但他觉得这样似乎是在欺负龙，毕竟现在的幻龙毫无反抗能力。

况且这份毫无防备正是因为幻龙刚刚拼劲全力救了他。

所以当幻龙叼着他的裤子把他扒光的时候，光战也只是纠结地躺着，看着幻龙露出在外面的两条性器面露难色，但并未抵抗。

是的幻龙有两条性器，每一条都有着让人族羡慕的粗细和长度，性器根部包裹在泄殖腔内，隐隐能看见内部的两个阴囊。

这哪怕塞一个进来也很难吃得消吧，光战开始后悔为什么没有抵抗。但幻龙已经开始舔他的下体，这份后悔马上灰飞烟灭。

柔软灵活的舌头游走在他的会阴和双囊上，热气喷在刚想抬头的柱体上，舒服的程度超过了处男光战的想象。

这比自己用手爽多了！

幻龙一边吃着他的下体一边直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。但光战没有注意到，一旦龙不再踩着他的肩膀控制了，光战便撑起上半身看着那条殷红的肥厚长舌在他下体蠕动，这种即使性幻想中也没有出现过的淫靡画面令他气血上涌，脸红得透彻，目光无法移动半分。

当幻龙开始把舌尖探入他的屁股，光战脸竟然更红了几分，第一反应是夹紧了双腿想推开幻龙，但随即被幻龙踩住胸口躺倒在地。示意光战不要反抗之后，幻龙收回前肢，把头塞在光战双腿下面，舔着那个从未接受过异物入口。

但光战并没有真的想要抵抗，他只是吓了一跳。他已经想通了即将发生的事情，他愿意为幻龙张开双腿。这样想着，他主动扒开了臀瓣。

龙舌毫不犹豫地刺了进去，但并没有令他太难受。柔软的舌头一点点拓开紧致的入口，在肠道中四处寻找。

光战抱着自己的屁股和大腿十分害羞地猜想那舌头要找的地方。虽然忙于拯救世界而一直独身，他倒也不是对性事一无所知，男人们肛口里面可以捅到的那个奇妙腺体他也是有所耳闻的。

但知道和感受到可不是一回事，幻龙的舌尖顶上那个点时，光战以为有谁抽走了他胸口全部的空气，或者有谁从里面吸住了他的性器，或者是有谁直接把“快感”这个词塞进了他的脑中。

毫无防备的叫出声，生理性的泪水也溢出眼角，他的身体被这个腺体控制，再无力搬起双腿，只能大开腿根软绵绵地瘫在幻龙舌下。

幻龙没有一直刺激腺体，它的目的是为他扩张，只稍微多照顾了几下腺体之后便继续深入肠道。致命的点终于被放开，光战也终于可以放下捂着嘴巴的手，眨着眼睛大口喘气。但他的脑子里还在反复回味刚才畅快淋漓的快慰，只想再来一遍，再来更多……

他无意识地抬起腰追着那还在往深处插的舌尖，希望它能多注意一下食髓知味的腺体，但幻龙觉得拓展得差不多了，反倒抽出舌头压上了身体。

就要被上了，光战还是有一点紧张的，但他觉得幻龙不会让他受伤。他主动抬起臀部想引导幻龙的性器——当然只能先一根一根来，双龙可不适合新手。

但幻龙压着他的胯一直压到最低，然后贴着他摆动胯部。他们的性器贴在一起摩擦，直磨得光战眼冒金星，小声呻吟起来。随着三根性器互相挤压，人类的那一根时不时戳过龙的腔口，它很喜欢里面囊袋被戳弄的感觉，干脆调整了角度引导着人类整个插进了那腔体中。

紧致的结构包着光战的性器，令他舒服到不由自主挺着腰抽插起来，粗重的喘息和呻吟不绝于耳。龙也很舒服，那里正好可以重重顶弄它的囊袋，加上腔体里敏感的嫩肉，直让它耸着屁股仰天发出低沉的啸声。

光战哪经历过这样美妙的包裹，就算已经尽全力克制住射精的欲望，也只能挺不到十分钟。到最后已经头晕眼花，胯下胀得仿佛里面充满了以太一样，只好剧烈喘息着射精了。

他的体液大概比龙的温度高一点点，龙体内被这样一烫，也颤抖着射了出来，比人类多许多倍的粘稠液体飞溅到光战的胸口和脸上，又缓缓地沿着身体曲线流淌下去。

天色已经暗下来了，光战又被高潮冲击地晕乎乎的，他看不见幻龙眼睛里深邃的欲望。但就算看见了，他也逃不出幻龙的控制了，而且也不想逃。

这么舒服为什么要逃避？

幻龙放开了人类已经软下的性器，后腿坐在地上，两根亢奋的柱体即使在射精后依然挺在下腹。它捞着光战的腿拉近自己，缓缓捅进一个龟头。

龙的龟头和人不一样，【如果有人看过卡尔的经历就会知道】柱体的顶端是一个向上的斜面，四周生着一些软肉刺。幻龙的软刺比较粗短，切尖端是吸盘。这意味着——

“呜啊啊啊这是……哇啊太、太刺激了……”

已经扩张到位的肛口毫无压力地吃下那龟头，然而人类在那头部缓缓推入的时候如出水的鱼一样扑腾起来，肠道里细碎的吮吸无情地一路爬上，不顾肠道剧烈的收缩，一直推进到敏感的腺体附近。

人类的性器颤颤巍巍地再次勃起，而光战本人发出类似哭泣的呻吟声。不是难受，是太爽了，爽度已经超过了他所能负荷的量。

龙的性器在他体内缓慢而坚定地抽插着，并不因他哭着求饶而放慢速度。光战承受着这看似温和却无情的攻击，上气不接下气的哀鸣着，只希望快感可以慢一点、少一点，不然他就要为之发狂了。

龙低下头与他接吻。

在光战的意识里，性交也许只是纯粹的快感组合，但接吻是相爱的人之间做的，是包含双方爱意的，向对方表白心意的。是比任何交媾的姿势都要纯洁而色情的。

龙舌浅浅探入他合不拢的口腔，逗弄着他的舌头。

幻龙爱他吗？不，也许这不是龙表达爱意的方式。那么，他爱幻龙吗？

幻龙的津液与他的融在一起，舌交织在一起，身下的热度已经疯狂蔓延到上半身，灌满了他的胸口和脑子，他觉得这时候他无法进行太复杂的思考，就只能承认他爱幻龙吧。

于是他抬起头应和着幻龙的动作，吮吸那舌头，拉着它更深入自己的口中。

幻龙仿佛得到了禁令解除的命令，更多的重量压在了人类身上，大嘴微微张开，牙齿包住人类的整个下巴。身下的性器短暂地抽了出去，接着两个头部一起顶上肛口。

光战这时候才想起挣扎已经万事皆休，被操得酸软无力的身体只能任由幻龙摆布，徒劳的扭屁股也躲不开两根性器的侵袭，随着幻龙一挺腰，两个龟头一起进入了那闭塞的甬道。

幻龙被夹得动弹不得，而这回光战也感觉到了痛。也许幻龙一开始并没有打算两根都插入，所以扩张也只刚好够一根的量。但他毕竟是光之战士，痛感很快被忍下，只剩下脏器微微偏移的怪异饱胀感。

龙无法抽插，一边发出难受的呼声一边头蹭着光战的脖子。光战大致能想象出来进了温柔乡却动弹不得的痛苦，连忙深呼吸着放松自己的身体。他的肠道放松一点，龙就跟着插入一点，最后这样一退一进的，龙全部埋入了人类的身体。

光战大口喘着粗气，刚想缓一缓，幻龙已经开始迫不及待抽插了。

“呜啊慢一……慢一点……啊啊……”

两个并列的龟头可不比单个的，即使随意抽插也可以准确无误扫过腺体，除了顶弄的力道，更有吮吸撩拨着脆弱的腺体。

初次性爱就被如此激烈的对待，光战已经彻底缴械投降、只知道哀哀求饶了。太舒服了，太舒服了，全部身体的感官都消失，然后集中在肠道中的抽插上。那里仿佛已经融化，或者燃烧起来，烧得他浑身上下散发着热量，汗流不止，思绪混乱。不能再承受更多了——这是快要陷入快感漩涡万劫不复的大脑发出最后的指令。

但幻龙并不觉得身下的人痛苦。肠道软糯地蠕动着，在它拔出时挽留，在它进入时包裹。他的性器也硬邦邦地竖立着，随着人和龙的动作上下甩动，前液被弹得到处都是。猎杀蛮神无数的大英雄光之战士浑身泛着情欲的粉红，胸口有人和龙的精液流淌下去，沾着一点精液的脸上一片迷离，眼泪和口水不受抑制地流淌着，暗哑的嗓音中带着魅惑的欲望，甜得让空气都变了味道。

它不知道自己是谁，也不知道为什么在这个人身边。它的记忆和心智仿佛被什么人一把火烧光了，但焦土之下剩余着一段顽固的根，随着这个男人的一举一动慢慢抽出细嫩的新芽。

男人颤抖的腰身、染满情欲的面孔，又催发着这颗幼苗抽枝开花。一棵由爱恋组成的参天大树牢牢树立在它心灵的旷野上。

它低下头再次吻他。在他们的体型差之下这个动作并不十分舒适，但是它十分沉迷于与这个人类舌头纠缠的感觉。

光战显然也如此，他吸吮着幻龙垂下来的舌，含着它不肯放开。幻龙更加低下头让舌头侵入男人的喉咙，这样的刺激让男人手足无措陷入窒息，而窒息又带来铺天盖地的快感，和不可抗拒的高潮。

光战痉挛着陷入彻头彻尾的愉悦之中，无意识夹紧的肠道压迫着幻龙，幻龙也低吼着再次射精。

冲力十足的体液灌入肠道，还处于高潮中的光战不得不吐出幻龙的舌头发出痛苦与愉悦叠加的喊叫声。

等一人一龙都从强烈的快感中清醒过来，光战红透着脸想要从龙身下爬走，却酸软得使不上力。龙则噗通一声躺倒在他身边，四肢并用地把人揽进怀里，搭上一只翅膀盖在上方。

幻龙圈着人满足地闭上了眼睛，光战躺在它怀里哭笑不得。不管怎样总算得到休息的机会了，他也累坏了，连挣脱都懒得，就这样枕着幻龙的前肢陷入沉睡。


	7. 恐狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪3p，犬交，ntr，鲁加X高地  
> 【攻的名字用了长篇里的，重名，重名【我讨厌给鲁加起名字。】

兹维恩斯奇夫一回家，看到的又是恐狼拽着布罗德的裤腿拖着他打滚。他们显然已经在一起愉快地“玩耍”过一阵子了，高地男人的裤管上、手腕上满都是恐狼的口水，身上到处沾着狗毛。

“兹维恩……救我……”布罗德被恐狼压在身下，可怜兮兮地向刚进门的恋人求助。

兹维恩斯奇夫咧嘴笑。他们一起养的恐狼非常乖巧听话——仅限对他自己而言。而对好脾气的布罗德来说，恐狼就是个小恶魔，每天都在欺负他。

“方！过来。”

兹维恩斯奇夫招招手，恐狼立即放开了布罗德奔了过去。鲁加男人仗着身材优势一把抓住它的后脖子掀到在地：“喏，要这样做他才会听话啦。”

“不要对一个魔法师要求这么高……”布罗德慢吞吞爬起身，脱掉被口水浸透的裤子想去清洗。

他没穿内裤，转过身去之后圆润的臀部对着兹维恩斯奇夫，却丝毫没发觉有什么不妥，直到被恋人从背后抱住，一根火热硬挺的东西抵在他后腰上。

“兹维恩……先、先做饭，我饿了……”

“可以先吃点‘别的’。”

“兹维恩……别……”恋人埋头在他的肩上，不仅把灼热的呼吸喷在颈窝里，甚至轻轻咬舐着他敏感的颈部。布罗德腿一软，红着脸推开兹维恩斯奇夫的头，试着用最强硬的语气说：“我饿了。”

他脾气实在太好，再强硬的语句，在恋人听来也仿佛是在撒娇，兹维恩斯奇夫忍不住扳过他的脸深深吻上，纠缠着里面惊慌失措的舌头，直到他发出细细的呻吟才放开。

鲁加心满意足地抓了一下布罗德已经翘起的性器，进了厨房开始干活。

布罗德红着脸滑坐在地上，想平复一下砰砰跳的心，不想原本已经安静蹲坐在一边的恐狼见他坐在地上，立即又兴奋地扑了上来。他们体型相似，所以恐狼最喜欢布罗德处于和它一样的高度，让它更有他们是同类的错觉。它喜欢用头拱他，撞他，拽着他的手或者脚在地上拖行，扑倒他躺在他胸口和肚子上。

只是这一次眼前这个人类的身体和平时不太一样，后肢没有平时会穿的那些东西，甚至有个奇怪的柱体立在两腿中间。

恐狼好奇地凑过去用鼻子顶了顶。

“呜……”布罗德被吓到了，他打不过恐狼，于是只好收紧两腿抱在胸前。

恐狼叼住他的袖口用力甩起来，把他拖倒在地上，露出了抱紧双腿也挡不住的卵蛋。它把头拱到人类的大腿内侧，企图探索那个新鲜玩意。

毛茸茸的狗头蹭在腿内侧的嫩肉上，被冰凉湿润的狗鼻子碰到的双囊缩了缩，布罗德觉得十分不妙。

“方！……走开……”他只好放弃团成球，改去踢开恐狼，或者抓住它的头。而恐狼只轻轻一扑，就轻松把他的躯干压到在地，自己盘上去躺平，后腿垂在地上，头刚好对着人类两腿间那处继续嗅。

嗅着嗅着还舔了起来。

“唔！兹维恩！兹维恩！”

兹维恩斯奇夫拎着鸡油菇跑出来的时候，客厅里的景象让他浑身的血迅速汇聚到了下身。他的恋人上衣还穿的好好的，两腿和胯间光溜溜，那根东西高高翘起，满脸通红地被自己的狗压在身上舔着性器。

鸡油菇落了一地。兹维恩斯奇夫赞叹着走向布罗德，尽管恋人正用惊慌的、带一点责备的眼神看着他，他却丝毫不想替他赶走恐狼。布罗德急切的神情，微微湿润的眼角，和红到耳根的脸色，甚至比下半身直白的冲击更让他兴奋。

他甚至有了一个大胆的想法。

布罗德并预料不到即将发生什么，只能催促着：“兹维恩……快点让方走开……啊……”

兹维恩斯奇夫蹲在他身侧，垂着头看他的目光写满了赤裸的欲望，让他情不自禁想起每一个被对方压在身下抽插的夜晚。

恋人扶起他，让他靠在自己胸口坐好，然后命令恐狼：“方，站在前面，对就这样，继续舔吧。”

“兹维恩？”布罗德不知所措地扭动着躲避恐狼的舔舐，但他整个人都被兹维恩斯奇夫圈在怀里，后来还干脆被顺势端起了双腿，仿佛给幼儿把尿一样，还能往哪里躲呢。

尽管害怕又害羞，恐狼灼热的口腔和柔软的舌头还是很快安抚下了布罗德。它的体温要高于人类，甚至比北洋鲁加族还要热一点，这样的高温逐渐传递给布罗德的身体，与恋人的安慰一起融化了他紧绷的情绪。

明白恐狼不会伤害自己，布罗德渐渐放松了靠在兹维恩斯奇夫怀里，轻轻喘息着抬头向恋人索吻。

“这就对了……”兹维恩斯奇夫用自己的唇摩挲着对方的，让两个人湿热的呼吸纠缠在一起：“放松，享受今晚。”

============

在兹维恩斯奇夫的鼓励和引导下，恐狼充分地兴奋了起来，粗大的器官在后腿之间向前支起，前端迫不及待地滴着水。

布罗德看着那根粗长的东西有点后悔：“兹维恩……真的要这样做吗？”

鲁加圈着布罗德，安抚地亲吻着他的额头：“乖，我想看，好不好？”

光是这样说着，鲁加粗壮的性器就又扬起了几分。他帮着布罗德扩张了一下后穴，握着恐狼的那一根慢慢引导向那一张一翕的洞口。

柱头一挨上小穴，恐狼马上一个挺腰冲了进去，好在比鲁加族的尺寸小多了，突然的插入不会伤到布罗德。只是陌生的形状和力度使布罗德即使闭着眼睛也觉得古怪：“兹维恩……不、不要了吧，好奇怪啊……”

“怎么了宝贝，不舒服吗？”

“不、不是……”当然不是不舒服，灼热的帮状物在他肠道中飞快地抽插着，毫无规律地撞击着腺体，加上眼前让他害羞得无以复加的淫乱画面——他正在被一只狗操弄。

恐狼两只前爪搂着布罗德的腰，卖力地耸动着腰身，在人类湿热狭窄的甬道里抽插着。不知道是前液还是精液已经不停地溢出，淋得布罗德胯间一片水光，更在后穴中打出咕啾咕啾的水声。布罗德浑身通红，被狗操弄得下体一片水腻，腺体，视觉，听觉都在带给他延绵不断的快感，更别提恋人的大手正游走在他的胸口，恋人的喘息正喷在他耳边，恋人充分勃起的性器正抵在他后背上磨蹭着。

“布罗德，还好吗？不舒服的话告诉我。”

“啊啊……兹维恩……”

“我在，宝贝想要什么？”

他迷乱地抬起脸想寻求兹维恩斯奇夫的抚慰，舌尖不自觉地探出双唇。兹维恩斯奇夫却不马上和他接吻，而是若即若离地逗弄着他，引他主动伸出舌头之后才含上去吮吸。布罗德害羞又胆小，从来不会主动求欢，但也不会拒绝恋人各种疯狂的玩法。兹维恩斯奇夫就喜欢看他窘迫害羞的样子，看他捂着脸高潮，看他做到忘我地宣泄快感。

恐狼的器官一直只插入前半段，此时突然一个挺身尽跟没入。布罗德跟着低鸣一声支起紧绷的腰身，小声呜咽着。

“太深了……啊……兹维恩……不要了呜呜……好深……”

只是听到他这样带着哭腔的细碎呻吟，兹维恩就差点射出来。他重重地顶了一下布罗德的后背，激动地吻去他脸上的泪水。

“告诉我，舒服吗？”

布罗德正想回答的时候，肠道里本已经停止抽插的那根东西突然变化了。器官的根部似乎正在鼓起，在肠道里胀大成结。那鼓胀的部分正卡在最敏感的那点上，布罗德到了嘴边的话全变成了毫无意义的吟叫。

“啊啊啊……哈啊……兹……嗯啊啊……”

快感逼出布罗德更多的泪水，和腿间性器兴奋的前液。

“看啊布罗德，你的那根也正在淌水……流了好多，是不是很舒服？亲爱的……你整个人都像正在高潮一样，太美了……太美了……你可爱得我下面都要爆炸了……”

被持续抵着腺体的布罗德根本说不出一句完整的话，恋人的赞美只有几个与性事有关的词汇流进耳中，刺得他更加害羞而兴奋。

恐狼成结之后一直在持续射精，高热的体液不断灌进肠道中，很快布罗德口水和眼泪流个不停，已经失神得只知道攥着鲁加的手臂哭泣呻吟了。

“兹维恩……舒服……啊啊……好多……兹维恩哈啊……”

看着恋人迷离畅快的深情，濒临高潮的身体，又被恋人用这样甜美的声音喊着名字，兹维恩斯奇夫握住自己的性器，想象着恋人紧致的包裹，回忆着每次恋人被自己顶到高潮连连、甚至射出尿液的样子。

“布罗德，布罗德……我是你的……我爱你，只有你是我最想要的……布罗德，我要到了……我想射，我们一起射好不好？”

两人被汗水湿透的前胸和后背紧紧贴在一起，心跳也连在一起，身后人的冲顶的快感似乎也传递给了布罗德，他支起身体与恋人相吻，用鼻音宣泄着不断攀升的欲望，最后低吟着高潮了。

兹维恩斯奇夫更加兴奋地深深吻下去，性器贴在布罗德背后挺动着，模仿抽插的动作上上下下，布罗德窒息的呻吟是最好的催情剂，他也很快这样摩擦着射出了。

两人前后相拥在一起喘息着，可恐狼并没有完成射精。布罗德的体内重新开始了新的一轮快感。

布罗德有些难耐地用目光向兹维恩斯奇夫求助，后者扶着布罗德小心地翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上。

夜还长，他还有很多玩法可以试着用起来。


	8. 爆弹吊椅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平原人X精灵

克罗斯是格里达尼亚的猎人，在丰饶而诡秘的黑衣森林里狩猎是他赖以为生的手段，如此重复了15年。他熟悉这座神秘的密林，在树木之间穿梭对他来说如鱼得水。

然而今天，密林深处本不应有人的地方出现了他没见过的东西。

那是一个铁质的长椅，椅背由铁条弯曲成繁复的花纹，被一群爆弹怪拉扯着漂浮在低空。爆弹怪也算是黑衣森林常见的怪物，克罗斯狩猎过不少，可是他从未听说过这东西还能拉载坐具。

长椅和坐在上面的人背对着他。那是一个修长的身影，看背影穿的是得体的燕尾服，裁剪恰当的布料包着细长的腰身，没有丝毫冗赘。这就更奇怪了，穿着如此讲究的人为什么会只身出现在深林？

吊椅上的人听到他的靠近，动了一下：“滚开！”

他的动作带出了金属碰撞的声音，猎人是对声音非常敏感的，马上顺着音源发现了缠在那人手臂上的锁链。金属锁链与吊椅材料相同，绕在铁质的椅背和扶手上，若不是发出了声音，克罗斯是不会注意到的。

“您需要帮助？”

克罗斯只以为对方被锁在椅子上动弹不得，马上跑上前想帮忙。

“我叫你滚开！走开！不要看！”

衣着得体的精灵对克罗斯大吼大叫，可是已经晚了，克罗斯绕到长椅的正面，他的身体一览无余——那可不是什么“衣着得体”，上半身完美的燕尾礼服下，是皮质的三角裤包裹着鼓胀的胯下，几条皮带牵着克罗斯的视线隐入过膝靴的边缘。

想要顺着那些皮带摸进靴口和上衣，这是惊呆了的克罗斯唯一清晰的想法。

精灵脸色不自然地泛着红，被锁链捆住的双臂微微颤抖，带出细细的金属声响。他看上去非常愤怒，咬着牙瞪着克罗斯。但满面的春色和湿润的眼角令他的表情完全无法吓退克罗斯，反而令这个好心的年轻猎人胀红的脸，手脚无措，既不敢上前，又不想离开。

“您、您需要帮助……”

精灵没有回答，只是低下了头。克罗斯当这是默许了，大着胆子摸索上对方的手腕。铁链上扣着一只锁头，如果有钥匙就可以打开。

“钥、钥匙在哪里……您知道吗？”

精灵别过脸：“没有钥匙！”

克罗斯缩回手：“那，那我回去拿个斧头……”

他撒腿就往家跑，跑出没多远又想，黑衣森林怪物很多，留下毫无反抗能力的精灵是不行的，于是又跌跌撞撞跑回来，拉着那吊椅的扶手，企图带他一起走。

精灵不知道他要把自己带到哪里去，大惊失色，奋力晃动身体企图抵抗：“放手！你干什么！”

“我、我带您回家，家里有斧头……林子里很危险……”

克罗斯讷讷地解释着，看精灵咬牙切齿的样子也反应过来，对方应该是不想被其他人看见吧。克罗斯脱下短外套，小心地伸手盖在精灵裸露的大腿上——他觉得精灵那副表情像是会咬他。

精灵色情的胯下被细心盖住，脸色阴沉不知道在想什么。吊椅再次被猎人拉动时，他低声制止了。

“别拽了……我有钥匙。”

他抬起了腿——这是他遇见克罗斯之后第一次动腿。他踢掉了盖在下身的短外套，然后轻轻提起一只膝盖：“脱掉我的裤子。”

克罗斯的脸瞬间红得像被蒸熟的暗鲈一样。精灵的表情并不像在开玩笑，老实的猎人没见过这样的场面，搓着手苦着脸不知所措。

被克罗斯这样面对面俯视令精灵烦躁不已，提起的脚蹬向他的大腿，强硬地命令：“快一点！不要让我再重复！”

虽然是命令，声音里带着的一丝颤抖挠在克罗斯心里，带起莫名的痒意。可怜的老实人并不明白这种感觉，只能忍着砰砰跳的心跪下，把那双笔直的长腿架在自己肩上好给精灵脱裤子。

精灵出了不少汗，皮裤黏在皮肤上并不好脱。虽然毫无猥亵的意味，猎人的手指、手掌不停抚摸在腿根和会阴的感觉仍带给精灵不少刺激。年轻猎人的头被夹在他双腿中间，热气都喷在那双大腿内侧，精灵的呼吸越来越粗重，汗水也越淌越多，随着里面物体的胀大，三角裤越绷越紧。

精灵又踢上克罗斯的肩膀：“你……是不是傻！用刀具割断！”

克罗斯这才想起摸出短刀，小心翼翼凑近切割着皮革。他贴得太近了，三角裤被破坏的一瞬间，里面早已剑拔弩张的性器立即弹到了他的脸上。

猎人吓得向后跌去，却被精灵勾住脖子后退不得。

“过来！钥匙就在……”

精灵的双腿用上了力，支着腰臀从座椅上抬起，大开的腿根中间除了笔直冲着天的柱体，还有一个微张的小口冲着克罗斯。

“就在这里。”

那小口随着精灵的呼吸一张一合地，流淌着肯定不是汗水的液体，不知是不是错觉，克罗斯似乎还闻到里面有着香甜的气息。但这怎么可能？这可是排泄用的地方。

“快一点！”

精灵不耐烦地催促着，似乎无力再支撑自己抬起屁股，跌回了吊椅，但仍尽力保持着那入口毫无障碍地对着克罗斯的状态

克罗斯有点难堪，他只想帮助这个被锁住的人而已，没想到会需要把手伸进别人的这种地方。但暴躁的精灵耐性已经用尽，似乎又要发脾气的样子，他只好眼一闭心一横，插了两根手指进去。

“呜啊…………”

温热潮湿的甬道如同冻僵的旅人遇到火炉一样热切地裹紧里面的手指，不仅裹着，还在颤抖着蠕动。随着克罗斯手指的推进，精灵越来越难以控制自己的呻吟声。那声音带着难耐和舒适，是人类最原始的叫床方式，即使是毫无经验的克罗斯也立即受到了影响。

他张开眼睛，看到上方精灵起伏的胸口和满脸的春情。那张脸也是写满情欲和快感，之前被刻意用愤怒掩盖着，现在却完全浮出水面。

这样做会让人很舒服吗？像给自己撸管一样舒服？猎人产生了这样的质疑，下意识地想要验证。他把手指稍稍抽出，然后重新插入。

“你……啊啊……混蛋！叫你拿钥匙，你做什么！”

克罗斯口干舌燥。他不知道应该怎样向对方解释，他正因对方发出的声音和表情而勃起着，想要纾解自己，甚至对方低下头来训斥的样子都让他下体胀痛。但这似乎并不是对方关心的事情，他赶紧低下头在肠道中继续搜寻。

两根手指全部没入穴口之后，克罗斯的中指碰到了一点光滑坚硬的物体，为了能把它带出来，克罗斯将另一只手的两只手指也插了进去，满头大汗地在精灵的后穴捣弄个不停，即使精灵已经双腿痉挛着夹紧，腰部弹跳着，声音带着无限的快感渐渐拔高，他也不敢再做多余的尝试，专心对付着钥匙。

“抓到了！”

四只手指夹着那只钥匙从肠道里快速抽出，这一瞬间精灵绷紧了全身，包括架在克罗斯肩膀上的那双长腿，仰着脖子和胸口发出高亢的呻吟，然后缓缓无力地靠下。

克罗斯以为他伤到了精灵，手忙脚乱把锁头打开，解开铁链，想把精灵从长椅上放下来。

精灵软软靠在他身上，不难发现这个老实猎人已经胯下完全胀起来了。

“哼，你也一样嘛。”

这样说着，精灵一把推到了克罗斯，粗暴地扯开他的裤子，跨坐了上去。

“您……您……？”

克罗斯只结结巴巴说出这两个字，就再也说不出话了。之前裹着他手指的温热小穴，现在套上了他挺立的性器，缓缓吃下。湿滑的肉壁在他的肉棒上轻轻蠕动着，吮吸着，裹得他头皮发麻。

“我还没射的时候不许射！”精灵命令着，开始活动自己的腰。那是怎样的感受啊！紧致温热的甬道在自己的性器上套弄，还发出吮吸的水声，随着精灵动作幅度的加大，更伴随着肉体相撞的啪啪声，

似乎还嫌这样的声音还不够催情，精灵丝毫不压抑自己的呻吟，每当柱体顶在他体内某一个位置时，他就会发出像是哭声又像是撒娇的声音，令克罗斯胸腔膨胀发酸，下体更加胀大，不顾身上人的节奏，自己摆动起腰身来。

精灵没有抗拒他的挺腰，反而似乎很享受。

“你这……粗俗的家伙，哈啊……鸡巴还挺大……啊啊……”

精灵居高临下地俯视他，脸上哪还有盛气凌人的怒容，尽是染满欲望的媚意。

“还很硬……嗯啊……看着是个处男，倒是能坚持一会……哈啊……遇到极品了……”

精灵上半身的燕尾服虽然有些凌乱，倒还是好好穿在身上，下半身也有过膝靴遮蔽，唯独坐在克罗斯胯间的大腿完全裸露着，只有零星皮带捆束，连同那根坚挺的性器一起随着身体起伏晃着克罗斯的眼。

也不知道自己在想什么，克罗斯握住了那个甩着前液的肉棒，像给自己手淫一样帮精灵撸动。

“哈啊啊……舒服……啊啊……再、再用力一点……”

克罗斯依言用力，可他太激动了，力度没有控制好，捏得精灵发出绵长的惊叫，同时后穴锁紧，绞在克罗斯没有经验的肉棒上，榨出一股又一股火热的精液尽数灌在肠道内。

克罗斯以为自己伤到对方了，却发觉手心一湿——精灵也射在了他手里。

精灵瘫软地俯下身趴在克罗斯身上，两个人一起喘着粗气。克罗斯有点茫然，不明白为什么突然会发生这样的性事。

直到天色渐渐变暗，他总算想起不在林子里这样过夜，他起身把精灵扶回吊椅：“您、您、您去哪……我、我要回家，林子里晚上不安全的……”

精灵躺在长椅上，斜眼看他：“你家都有什么人？”

“没有谁，就我一个人……”

“那带我去。我需要休息和衣服。”

“哦、哦……”克罗斯挠挠头，最后不还是要拉着这个吊椅和精灵回家么，为什么中间会发生那些奇怪的事？

克罗斯一边拽着长椅扶手在林间熟练地穿行，一边百思不得其解。

以后的日子里，他不得其解的事还会更多。


	9. 火蛟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无种族暗示的攻X3，高地老爹受，有兽交，泄殖腔描写

老爹被刺骨的晚风吹醒了。

他发现自己左手和左脚绑在一起，右手和右脚绑在一起，赤身裸体侧躺在沙地上。

晚上的确是多喝了几杯没错，可为什么会变成这样？一定是那几个臭小子干的，等他起来一定要拔了他们的皮。

他大吼着三个年轻人的名字，冷得瑟瑟发抖，愤怒地扭动着，想要挣扎起身。但这几乎不可能，他最多只能跪在沙地上，脚连着手，手带着肩，肩按着头，脸被强制贴在地面上。

他咒骂着蠕动前行，却碰到了栏杆。

这时他才发现，他不仅被赤身裸体绑在户外，而且是被丢在他的火蛟圈里。

“小兔崽子！你们不想活了是吗！”

一直藏在一旁憋笑的年轻人们再也忍不住了，肆意的笑声爆发在安静的夜里，刺耳得像火蛟的喷射。

“老头子！让你也尝尝脸贴着沙子的感觉！”

老爹气得骂个不停，不顾身体的捆傅，拼命想抬头瞪视。

“小兔崽子，疯了吧！马上给我松开，否则我要把你们丢到火蜥蜴河里去！”

青年笑得前仰后合：“可是老爹，我们只要不松开你，岂不是就不会被丢到河里了吗，对不对？”

“反倒是老爹现在就在火蜥蜴堆里呢！”

“别白费力了老爹，不如求求你的宝贝火蛟？”

一只火蛟被骚动吸引，窸窸窣窣爬到老爹身边，好奇地伸出分叉舌头探索着。老爹并不害怕，他养了三十年的火蛟，这些长度与他身高一样的动物，在别人看来是冰冷的大蜥蜴，在他看來像孩子一样乖巧听话。

老爹依旧与那三个年轻人斗着狠，骂骂咧咧，并没有分神注意火蛟。火蛟围着他转悠了一会，从他背后缓缓爬上他的屁股，满身冰凉的鳞片紧贴着老爹 。

“滚开你这小畜生，除非你能咬断我的绳子，否则别捣乱！”

三个青年挑衅声突然停止，他们转而期待地注视着围栏里的情形，仿佛吃过餐前甜点之后等待主食的孩子一样，暗暗兴奋着。

老爹并未察觉到这种变化，他还在撕声怒吼咒骂，但他很快就像断了能源的魔导装甲一样哑了下来。

压在他身后的火蛟探出了舌头以外的器官，在探索他的屁股。

“这是怎么回事。。。你们干了什么？！小王八蛋！你们干了什么！”

青年们再次爆发出笑声，比上一次更加激动，更加长久，他们捂着肚子弯下腰，甚至瘫软在栏杆上直不起身。而在他们笑得喘不上气的时候，老爹扭得像极了火蛟爬行的动作，可惜一步也爬不出去，而他背上真正的火蛟则还在孜孜不倦地找寻着突破口。

火蛟的性器和人类单纯的肉棒不一样，首先他们有两根性器，其次里面有肌肉，可以被控制着做出动作，例如寻找雌兽的入口等等，老爹这个火蛟农场繁育了二十代多火蛟，对这套操作熟悉得很，事实上现在正是火蛟们的发情期，他前几天还在给雌性火蛟催情，顺便收集雌兽的分泌物。

分泌物……

老爹明白了，气得忘记了自己正以奇怪的姿势被捆在地上，只想撑起身体去骂那三个不知轻重的年轻人。

但他根本抬不起头。他不仅看不到近在咫尺的兔崽子们，还因为没顾上挣扎而被火蛟钻了空子。火蛟的性器找到了那个小洞，头部像粘在了上面一样，老爹再怎么甩屁股也没用了，它只管努力往里钻。

“滚开！快把它给我赶开！不然我要打断你们的腿！王八羔子听见没有！”

“发情期雌兽的分泌物，对雄兽来讲是最好的催情药了，这可是老爹教我们的。可你怎么没教我们，只要把这个涂在身上，人类糟老头也能变成火蛟大美妞啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

老爹已经无暇听他们揶揄，火蛟的一个龟头已经进入了肛口，另一个也在试图挤进来。两根灵活的东西并没多粗壮，但老爹夹紧的屁股让它无法得逞，火蛟急躁地发出了呼噜声。

这声音意味着火蛟随时准备发起攻击，发情期的动物有多暴躁，老爹可是比谁都清楚，他再愤怒也不可能用意念赶走火蛟，再不妥协恐怕只会被咬死在自己的圈里。

为了安全，他屈辱地放松了臀部，包括已经含着一只龟头的括约肌。饶是如此，被第二个性器挤进来的感觉还是有些胀痛。

“喔真的进去了！”

“呦呦！看，连蛋都塞进去了！”

老爹紧闭着眼睛大口喘气舒缓着，没注意到围栏外的三人蹲下身，从下向上看着他和火蛟交合的部位。

“你们……这群狗娘养的！不要再看了！快点把它赶走！”

“别啊老爹，能被干得连蛋都塞进去，多难得的体验。”

老爹看不到身下，只能带着几分怒火、三成羞耻、一丝惊惧，靠着青年粗俗的语言和肛口的感觉来猜测火蛟的动作。火蛟的身体并不会像人类那样摆动撞击，只有插入后的根茎会收缩着动作，两根性器一前一后在老爹的甬道里运动着，

“那是在伸缩吧？我就说嘛，它们没有啪啪啪的动作，怎么能快活嘛，原来是鸡巴在里面自己动。”

老爹有些气结，都教过这些小兔崽子多少次了，他们就是什么都不听。交配的第一步是刮出前人的残余精液，两根性器正在贴着他柔软的内壁摩擦，那里干涩紧致，并没有过任何残留体液，火蛟也没有丰富的前液，动起来艰难异常，磨得老爹惨叫出声。

“这不行……呃啊……小兔崽子住手！……啊……”

肠道里脆弱的痛感使恐惧迅速放大，他开始求青年帮他。

“哇老爹，叫得也太难听了，这样你的火蛟宝贝不会萎吗？”

“也不好说，我听着还挺有兴趣的。”

“哇你这变态，是虐待狂吧？”

“你别说，听这老东西求饶确实是个乐子。”

三人抱着手，饶有兴致地看着他痛苦的样子，丝毫没有出手的意思。埋头苦干的火蛟并不理睬周边的人类，它还想再刮一阵子，龟头强有力地在肠壁上四处顶撞，再缓缓抽回，各个方向都想照顾到，很快碰到了一个奇妙的点。

毫无征兆的快感让老爹上半身扑腾了起来，叫声也转了味，臀部猛地缩紧。火蛟的睾丸的确已经随着阴茎插入了老爹体内——它们并不像人类的那样独立，更像是附着在阴茎上的两个鼓包——此时被老爹的肛口卡紧，抽不出，只能一下接一下反复顶在那点上。

腺体的直接撞击实在是太刺激，老爹腾起的身体又无力倒下，腰身抽搐着想躲开这样诡异的快感，但他被捆得那样结实，甚至不能把火蛟甩下后背。

他只能耸着腰颤抖着，迎接一波又一波直白地欲望。

“看呐！老东西鸡巴硬了！”

“我的妈呀，这是多淫荡啊，被火蛟操得硬了，厉害。”

老爹被捅得眼冒金星，气都喘不匀，胸腔胀得快要炸开一样。他额头抵着沙地从身下看过去，果然两腿之间那根东西已经胀了起来，还在渐渐变化，火蛟每一次在他体内试图拔出，都让那紫黑的家伙抖着吐出一点前液。

火蛟挣扎不脱，不安地扭动，两根器官在里面搅得天翻地覆，不再是顶个不停，而是完全摸不到规律地折磨着腺体。掌握不到节奏的老爹时而软下腰，时而又被顶得绷紧。

“不……别、别在看了……快放开我……不行了……不要看……”

射精的冲动明确地涌上脑海，老爹还清醒地知道自己正在被火蛟操弄，正在被人围观；围观他的人是他照顾着的三个年轻人，都是富贵子弟，不学无术，游手好闲，被家里强行送到火蛟农场吃些苦头。他承认自己脾气不好，这三个没正事的小年轻没少被他打骂，但这样的报复实在是太过分了。

“你们住手……求你们不要看……不能……啊啊啊—— ”

他断断续续的求饶还没说完，有一阵子没有被碰到的腺体被突然大力划过，他终于绷不住射出精液。

“快看快看被操射了！”

“哎呦，这可真够劲儿，我实在是忍不了了，先撸一把。”

“你果然好变态啊！一个糟老头你也硬的起来？”

“这是一般糟老头么？这可是对我们又打又骂的老爹，嘶，痛快！”

高潮后的老爹浑身都是汗水，还有不知不觉流出的泪水和口水，沙子粘了满脸，喃喃嘀咕着“别看”“别看”。先前挣扎和操弄带来的热度被冷风吹去，吹得他回过神来，但他来不及为自己悲哀或者愤怒，他背上的火蛟已经被带走了，带走它的人又带回了另一头火蛟。

这是农场里最雄壮的一只，他把它用作种蛟，身形比上一只大出一头，粗壮的爪子很快抱紧了老爹，同上一只一样寻找起入口。

“你们……你们不能这样做！住手！”

老爹软着腰倒在地上，但后穴总还是露在外面，种蛟找准了洞，开始强硬地挤入。这头的性器可比上一头大得多，一根的进入虽无大碍，两根一起就难了。老爹同样是不敢锁紧后穴抗拒，只能流着泪放松身体。种蛟的两个头艰难地通过入口后，在里面倒是畅通无阻——上一头火蛟不知什么时候留下了精液，也许是他已经高潮的时候，他完全没有印象。

种蛟同样开始了搔刮，龟头在老爹身体里伸伸缩缩，刮过敏感的肠壁，带出的精液顺着会阴流下腿根。老爹的腰又弹了起来，即使知道被人看着，也还是忍不住哀哀地呻吟着，再次开始勃起。

“瞅瞅！多带劲！”

第一个脱掉裤子的青年撸动的声音更大了，咕啾咕啾的声音与老爹的叫声隔着几块木条此起彼伏。剩下的两人也被这色情的场面感染，纷纷解开裤子开始手淫。

“不……你们不能……”

此时恐惧已经完全散去，愤怒也被快感冲刷干净，剩下的只有被迫兽交的羞耻，但羞耻恰恰是更强力的春药。三个年轻力壮的汉子正在对着他手淫，因为他被自己饲养的火蛟干到高潮。

而且虽是可能迎来第二次高潮。种蛟开始了强有力的射精，液体喷在甬道里，那感觉并不像人类的射精，反而更像是……被射尿。微凉的体液冲击持续的时间也相当于一泡尿，除了没有热度，老爹完全觉得自己是被人射了尿在屁股里，这样的想法令他泪水长流，尊严碎尽，但下身反而更加坚挺。

等到种蛟开始推动精液向着肠道深处塞，耻辱就再也追不上快感了。龟头缩到入口再向里展开，重重碾着腺体一路推进，这可比老爹经历过的任何性事都厉害多了，就算之前顶在腺体上的戳弄也不能比。老爹没有和男人做过，只是年纪大了总归知道些。他自己做爱喜欢这样做，以至于在他的脑补中，被男人插屁眼就应该是这样，像女人一样被顶着G点缓慢而重重地插入。应该说，体内延绵不绝的顶弄不是最致命的，让他最难以自持的是他的幻想。

“不要……不要了……不行……放了我求你们……”

老爹再也强硬不起来，完全失去了平日的威风，啜泣着哀求着青年们，想要从这份疯狂的愉悦中解脱。他不知道，他此刻满脸春情，眉眼带着的全都是快意，无论怎么看都是被操得快要升天的样子，对那三人来说竟是诡异的性感。

最先手淫的青年冒出一个念头。他翻过围栏跪在老爹头边：“老头子，听好了，给我吸出精来我们就放开你，不让火蛟再操你，虽然我觉得你也挺享受的。怎么样，听懂了没有？”

老爹被他抱在大腿上躺着，眼前就是青年直挺的肉棒，扑鼻而来满是男人的味道。理智和尊严告诉他不能这样做，但被带上高潮前夕的意识，和疼痛的手脚，让他不得不屈服。

“明智的选择，乖一点不要用牙，如果伤了我你会变成怎样，你不会想知道的。……很好，嘶，用唇包着点。”

上下一起被极尽可能地羞辱着，快感却拦不住地扩散着，老爹时不时有些失神，并不能专心应对嘴里的性器，青年也不在意，反而更加愉快。

“这就是我们威风八面的火蛟老爹，是个被畜生操屁眼操到高潮迭起的贱货，畜生也满足不了淫荡的老爹，必须让我们这些晚辈找东西塞住老爹的嘴。”

“老爹怎么不骂了！我们不是狗娘养的吗？现在狗娘养的在操你的嘴呢！”

个子最小的青年是个快枪手，实在把持不住的时候也翻进了围栏，对着老爹的喷出精液。

“老爹身上是人的精液和火蛟的精液，真淫荡啊……乌尔达哈最下贱的妓女也比不上你。”

刺耳的污言秽语也不知进没进到老爹耳朵里，他看起来已经没法思考，双眼失去了焦点，腰窝带着整个身体抽搐着，尤其大腿在痉挛，扭动着像是想要逃离种蛟坚定的抽插，又像是想要往体内填进更多。

但种蛟的动作慢了下来，敏感点上的种种抚慰全部被无限拖长，老爹含着青年的性器模模糊糊发出一些声音，与其说是在说话，不如说是吟叫着渴求更多。他如果像平时一样清醒，哪怕仍然是喝多了点的状态，也应该发现这是火蛟们再次射精的兆头。。

但他完全蒙了，种蛟突如其来的第二次喷射直接把他带上了顶峰。

“呜啊………………”

老爹挺着胯射着，无人照顾的性器可怜兮兮地在双腿间跳动。崩溃和欲望叠加着显在脸上，眼泪止不住地流过高挺的鼻梁，老爹无助地哭了。

“哦……天哪， 哦……”

青年突然扳住老爹的腮，加速了抽插，甚至不顾他推顶的舌根直捅到喉咙眼里，十几下之后射在了老爹嘴中。

“哦太爽了，你这幅德行……哦……”

青年在老爹脸上擦着性器——那根东西还没有疲软。

“嘴里是男人的精液，屁股里是畜生的精液，这样的老爹谁见过……”

“哈哈哈哈老爹，这玩意比酒好喝吧？以后酒戒了，精液我们哥几个管够！”

老爹闭着眼哭泣着，嘴角流出的白浊淌到青年腿上。种蛟被小个子拉走了，还意犹未尽地露着阴茎，失去阻塞的火蛟精液溢出合不拢的肛口，在沙地上积出一小滩。

“来吧我们的骚货老爹，我们还没喂饱你呢。”

三个青年把他抬起，带回他们的小屋，老爹的穴口就蹭在其中一人的胯部，光是那隔着裤子的热度就让他不自觉收缩着后穴。

青年吻了他汗津津的额头：“你会喜欢的，老爹，我保证比火蛟舒服多了。”


	10. 婚礼陆行鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不明种族攻X白龙男受，年下  
> 真情实感出轨play，明知道人家已婚还要撩的病态攻，和守不住屁眼的闷骚受。更真实的话应该是朝云结婚的对象是女性，但这样真的烧心。干脆龙男的婚约者也是男性，以后大家3p双龙吧【欢呼

要问德里克这世上最美、最静谧、最安然、最幸福的地方是哪里，那一定就是这黑衣森林中的林间小屋了。小屋里铺着厚实的暗红地毯，烧着石砌的壁炉，在各个角落里可以见到双份的被褥，双份的毛巾，双份的碗具，和两个人散落一地的衣物。

一连一周，他每天早上醒来第一眼看见的就是年长恋人安然的睡颜，然后在对方雪白的龙角上印下深情的一吻，听对方轻轻呻吟着转醒，用香槟色的眸子与他相视。然后他们有一整天时间在这令人心安的小屋里虚度，用交媾打发时间，用精液的味道充满屋子，消耗掉最后一点精力后再拥抱着睡去。

可惜这世上的幸福都是有时限的，美丽的花总会凋谢，浪漫的夜总会迎来日出。

“德里克……嗯……真的不行，我该走了。”

德里克轻咬着朝云的角尖，含含糊糊地抗议。角是敖龙族最敏感的地方之一，白龙欲拒还迎地推着他的胸口，眯着眼呻吟。德里克对他这幅染满情欲的神情百看不厌，压上去与他隔着裤子摩擦下半身，朝云似躲非躲地扭着，原本偏青色的皮肤一片绯红。

“朝云，我的老师……再留一天，就一天……”

“嗯……不行……我、我本应昨天就回去……他会担心的……”

“他”这个词像利刺扎在德里克的喉间，他僵住了身体，半响缓缓爬起，整理着身上的衣服。

朝云小心翼翼看他，确认着他的情绪。

德里克帮他捡起上衣，笑笑：“没关系的老师，不要这样看我，强行多留你一天本就是我的不好，哎……”

他给朝云梳理着灰白的长发，动作一如既往的温柔，朝云放下心，歉意地用龙角蹭着恋人的手臂。

朝云收拾了行礼，把散了一地的书籍塞回包里，动作稍显得有些急迫，德里克坐在一边，给自己倒了一杯蜂蜜酒，默默看着他四处找不见了的书，并不伸手帮忙。

“德里克，我走了，周三的幻术课不要忘记来听，我……”朝云的脸再次羞红：“我下课之后有空……”

德里克与他吻别，在门口看他呼唤陆行鸟。

随着哨声出现的陆行鸟高大、雪白，披挂着纯洁的甲衣和鲜花。

是婚礼陆行鸟。

德里克的脸色沉了下去。

朝云慌了片刻，忙不迭想赶走婚礼陆行鸟：“对不起……抱歉，我用错笛子了……”

“别啊老师，”德里克上前拉住鸟绳：“我刚好想起来我也有事去格里达尼亚，不如老师载我一程吧。”

显然德里克生气了，但却没有发脾气，朝云不知所措。

“上鸟吧，再晚回去，老师您的他会等急的。”

德里克强硬地扶着朝云胯上鸟背，然后自己也骑坐在朝云背后。

“好了老师，我们出发吧。”

朝云有些不安，但德里克倔起来他从来拦不住，他只好服从地策动了陆行鸟，开始赶往城市方向。他一路都在思考如何安抚恋人，而德里克只安静地坐在后座，甚至没有碰朝云的腰。

路过中央林区哨兵所时，一个枪兵热情地拦下了朝云。

“是朝云老师啊！怎么最近几天都没有见到您啊？”

“啊……我出差去了萨纳兰，你有什么事吗？”

“有一份发给朝云老师的包裹送到哨所了，正好交给您。”

“谢谢你了。”

枪兵进了哨塔，婚礼陆行鸟在原地等候。德里克还是不说话，两人之间的气氛渐渐奇怪起来，朝云掐着秒等那枪兵出来，这样他就不需要坐在这里猜测身后年轻人的心思了。

“就是这个，给您。”枪兵带回了一个小包裹，看大小是一本书。朝云说着谢谢，想去把包裹接来。

伸出的手却僵在半空。

敖龙族的衣物，无论是裤子还是外套，都会做出放尾巴的缝隙，今天朝云穿着的长衫也不例外。此刻一件他非常熟悉的器物，穿过长衫、长裤、内裤这层层缝隙探入，贴着他的皮肤滑动。

哨兵所散坐着两三个双蛇军人，拿着包裹的枪兵更是疑惑地盯着他，而他恋人的性器伸进了他的衣服里，热切地在后背上蹭着。

“朝云老师？您怎么了？”

朝云礼貌地笑笑，接住了包裹：“抱歉，一时想不起是谁寄来的，谢谢你了。”

他不敢再与枪兵对话，马上令陆行鸟继续前行，哨兵所渐渐被甩下，但随着鸟背的颠簸，后边的摩擦变成了顶弄，一下一下撞在他的后腰、屁股上，戳在他的尾根附近。

“德里克……别这样……”

德里克环住了老师的腰，隔着衣服按着他的胯，亲吻上敖龙的后颈，火热的气息喷上去，烘得人软了腰，只想在他怀里化成一滩。

“老师，我想要，你不想要吗？”

他想要，他当然想要，早上学生撩起的欲火被搁置，完全禁不住再度撩拨。

“德里克……找个隐蔽的地方……”

“可是老师急着赶回家，回到老师老公的身边。我们还是不要耽误行程了吧。老师……就这样让我干好不好？”

朝云脸上的血色退了些。德里克的确在生气，这是对他的惩罚。可德里克偏偏语气里没有一丝怒意，与昨夜、昨夜的昨夜、与最开始温柔地渴求着他的德里克毫无差别。除了牢牢箍着朝云的腰，禁止了他的一切挣扎之外，他一如往常地热切挑逗着朝云。

“老师，一听说要在鸟背上做爱，下面硬多了……老师也想要的吧？”

如果不是那只钢铁一样有劲的手臂横在腰间，朝云还以为自己还在林间小屋的大床上，被恋人抱在怀里轻声诱惑着，每一个敏感点都掌握在对方的手中。颠簸让他产生被撞击得稳不住身体的错觉，唯独身下空虚，将他拉回现实。

“别这样……德里克，我们下鸟再——”

“为什么？不需要吧。”德里克捏着尾跟的手猛然攥紧，语调终于吐露出几分恶意：“这鸟不是老师婚礼的礼物吗？很适合老师，可以随时提醒我，老师是结了婚的人。”

“呜……”朝云吃痛撅起臀部，他不是故意叫出婚礼陆行鸟的，他想解释，他想道歉，但慌乱的言语被德里克打断。

“也可以提醒老师，高洁的、正直的朝云老师，是正在出轨的人。”

德里克按住朝云挣扎的腰，色情地舔着他的角，带着怒气的声音震动着敏感的角根。

“今天我要给老师一次难忘的旅途，请您不要拒绝。”

================

回格里达尼亚的一路上，除了哨所，还会经过湾枝牧场，那是格里达尼亚城郊繁育陆行鸟的地方，可不比小小哨所只有士兵两三只。牧场里里外外忙忙碌碌，但总时不时有一两个认识朝云的人上前打招呼。

朝云礼一一回礼，尽量保持彬彬有礼的姿态。有人好心问他，老师是不是不舒服？老师脸好红啊，朝云只能回答：“我有一点发热，不碍事的。”

德里克没有紧贴他，也没有搂着他，像个规规矩矩的学生一样坐在后座。但只有他和德里克知道，他体内含着一根按摩棒，只要陆行鸟走一步，就在他肠道里顶一下。快感早已在身体各个角落叫嚣着想要宣泄，长袍下盖着的性器潺潺流水，隐约是连鸟鞍都打湿了，然而他必须稳稳坐在陆行鸟上，压抑住喉间的吟叫和腰身的颤抖。

“朝云老师在发烧吗？”一个满脸雀斑的姑娘关切地拦着他们：“我那里有草药，快来休息一下吧。”

她身上陆行鸟的气味非常重，婚礼陆行鸟有些激动，前后踱着步

“……嗯……不了……”朝云咬紧了牙，在按摩棒无规律的顶弄中，强忍下险些射精的冲动。

“可是老师的病情看起来很严重——”

“谢谢你，我会马上送朝云老师回家，”德里克抓过缰绳，掌控了陆行鸟：“他的爱人会照顾好他的。您说呢老师？是在这里休息还是回家？”

“……回……家……”

朝云哀求般抓住德里克的手，他再也挺不下去了。

“好，我送您回家。”

德里克驱鸟前行，两人向格里达尼亚方向疾驰去。他重新揽住朝云，感受他在自己臂弯里软化、试图贴着他磨蹭臀部。一跑出牧场，朝云便抑制不住放出声音。

“德里克……啊德里克……不要了呜……”

德里克温柔地拭去他的泪水，顺势塞进他嘴里拨弄着舌头：“可是老师，你这里这么兴奋，可不是不要了的意思。”

他隔着衣服粗鲁地磨着朝云的性器，惹来更多的哀鸣。

“德里克，不要生气了好不好……啊啊……”

“好啊，让我在德里达尼亚的大街上操你，我就不生气了，怎么样？”

“呜……不要……求求你……德里克原谅我，我爱你啊……”

带着哭音的语句还没落下，疾驰的陆行鸟被勒停，后穴里按摩棒也被取出。

“你这是，要我栽在你身上，永远也翻不出身是不是！”

朝云看不见身后，只听着德里克的声音透着恨意，然后尾巴被狠狠提起，被迫高抬起臀部。德里克的性器依旧是从衣服尾洞进入了，正对着还未合拢的穴口，稍作试探之后挺身而入。

从清晨，到一路的挑拨，吊了一天的欲望终于被恋人满足，朝云捂着嘴巴趴在鸟脖子上，断断续续的声音从指缝间泄出，显得可怜兮兮。

德里克更大力地揪着那尾跟：“朝云老师，别遮掩了，你本来就是淫荡的人，快告诉我，现在我操得你爽不爽？”

“呜德里克……我……啊啊……”

断不成句的求饶被鸟爪声淹没，双人陆行鸟再次开始奔驰，鸟的脚步掌握着两人交合的节奏和深度，朝云再无法抵抗过于激烈的快感，随波逐流地挺动着，哭叫着。

“朝云老师，拐过前面这道弯就是城门了……守门的卫兵一定还没见过老师这幅模样，老师再叫大一点声给他们听。”

“不……不要……德里克……”

朝云放低了声音，畏惧地摇头，他把自己缩在身后的怀抱里，仿佛这样就能离城门更远一些。

“不要……求求你……”

陆行鸟毫无顾虑地冲刺着，眼见就要跑过弯道了，朝云已经满脸都是泪水，绝望地闭上了眼睛。这时德里克在最后一刻勒住了陆行鸟，并在惯性中深深埋入朝云体内。

“…………！”

德里克同时也捂住了他的嘴，他高潮的叫声被憋在喉咙里，闷得像垂死一般。他的确像是快死了，一时间意识轻飘飘的，找不到自己在哪。

德里克也释放在了他的身体里，正搂着他粗喘。

“朝云，你是我的……就算你结了婚，就算你有了‘他’，你还是我的……”

“朝云，我不会放开你……”


End file.
